Never gonna leave your side
by ChristineGrey
Summary: Sequel to "Feeling": ADDEX! Addison is pregnant. Follow her pregnancy. What is gonna happen in those 9 long months and how is Alex gonna handle it?Please R&R! Chp. 9: Fighters
1. IKEA and morning sickness

**Hi everyone! I'm back, which must be kind of a record for me but I just couldn't stop writing this first chapter of my new Addex-Story! I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read "Feeling", I've posted the Epilogue for the newbies below, but if you want to get all the references that I'm planning to make in this story, you might want to check out some chapters of my other story too. I'd especially advise you to read the 3rd, 4th and 11th! But only if you want to of course!**

**Summary: Addison's pregnant. Follow her pregnancy. What's gonna happen in those 9 long months and how is Alex gonna handle it? Mostly fluff with some drama ensured! **

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own anything and probably never will, (sob, sob, that makes me feel all dark and twisty inside again!lol!)**

**But I'm sure your reviews will make me feel better about it, hopefully, pretty please!**

_**

* * *

**__**Epilogue from „Feeling": **_

_**November 1, 2007:**_

"_So, that's the last one" Alex said while putting another box down in the hallway of their new home. He smiled when he counted them. There were 3 boxes labelled "Alex" and 30 boxes labelled "Addison". Luckily she had made sure that their bedroom had a huge walk in closet but now Alex feared he wouldn't get any space at all in said closet. _

_They still hadn't be able to buy all the essential furniture but they had managed to go out and purchase a bed, a mattress, a kitchen table and some chairs which would do for just now. _

_Alex slowly walked into the sitting room and found his girlfriend staring towards the little backyard that also belonged to the house. He came closer and pressed his front to her back, resting his hands on her stomach. _

"_How did we get here Alex?" She asked melancholically _

_After contemplating the question for a moment he answered. _

"_Well, I'd say, a certain redhead wrapped me around her finger and made me fall in love with her!" He answered._

"_Do you think the little one will like it here?" Alex nodded heavily._

"_I'm sure the little one will love it here!" He told her, resting his head on her shoulder, pressing his hands a little tighter around her belly. _

"_We're gonna be a family!" She said, like she had only just realised now that in about 8 months there would be a tiny version of both of them brought into this world and she turned around to face the father of her unborn child. _

"_Yes, we're gonna be a family!" He repeated and kissed her with everything he had to give. _

_The End_

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

**Never gonna leave your side - Chapter 1 - IKEA and morning sickness**

November 15, 2007 

„Addison, what are you doing?" Was Alex's first question when he walked into their new purchased home after a 12 hour shift at the hospital. His girlfriend was sitting on the wooden floor in the living room, trying desperately to put up a little cabinet for their bathroom, following the IKEA – instructions, and that all by herself. This wouldn't really have surprised him at all, because Addison proved to be a maniac when it came to assemble furniture. In fact, the last couple of weeks they had practically lived at IKEA but that was just another thing that made him love her even more. She wasn't the Prada wearing brat that Meredith, Cristina and Izzie thought she was. No, she let him see the way she really was: The girl next door. However, considering that it was only just 4 o'clock in the morning this was quite an odd sight that he had walked into. Addison was wearing her red flannel pyjamas, pink slippers and her fiery red hair was pulled together in a messy ponytail, strands of it partly covering her face.

"What does it look like?" Came the cheeky retort from the redheaded woman. She looked up at him with a screwdriver in her hand and Alex eyed her suspiciously but he couldn't help himself and smirked a little.

"I can do this! I'm a surgeon for crying out loud! I should be able to follow these stupid instructions!" She rambled, clearly not satisfied with her achievement so far.

"No I meant, what are you doing up at 4 in the morning?" He questioned again, hoping she would answer honestly.

"I couldn't sleep." She simply said, breathing out loudly, because she knew there was probably a lecture waiting for her and she was definitely not in the mood for that. However Alex's face turned from amused looking to seriously worried and she just knew what was coming.

"Addison, you need to rest, you know that better than me! You've been an OB attending for how long? 10 years? Just do what you keep telling your patients, please!" He pleaded with her and hoped to god that she wouldn't freak out.

"You're not my doctor!" She snapped and turned back around, refocusing her attention to the damn instructions that kept giving her a hard time.

Alex had gotten used to this already and he knew that patience usually worked, so he stepped out of the doctor mode that he had without a doubt brought home with him from the hospital and walked around his girlfriend, sitting down next to her on the floor.

"Hey, you know what? I delivered a healthy baby girl tonight, all by myself!" He told her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest.

"You did?" She asked curiously, looking up at him through her emerald eyes.

"Yes, I did! And during the whole delivery I was thinking about you and that in about 8 months we're gonna be in that delivery room, welcoming our child to the world!"

"Really?" She smiled at him and crooked her head to the side, so she could rest it on his shoulder. A single tear made its way down her already flushed cheek. Alex noticed that immediately and grew worried again.

"Sweety what is it?" He asked compassionately, stroking her head with one hand as she silently sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm…..I'm…. just so tired and I know it's not good for the baby, I know I should sleep but I just can't. I can't go to sleep Alex, I keep having those nightmares every time I do sleep…"

"Nightmares? Why haven't I noticed this? You never woke me up at night!" He asked curiously while continuing to comfort her. "What are they about Addison? Do you remember?"

"I……." She paused for a moment to take in a deep breath. "I….I keep reliving the night of the accident. It's replaying over and over again and it always feels so real. Alex, I can't lose you. I can't raise our child by myself. I can't do this without you! I'm so scared that something like that is gonna happen to you again." She carefully put her hand on his chest where she knew there was the constant reminder of what had happened not too long ago, hidden under his shirt. The scar that she saw every time they made love to each other. The relict that brought back hurtful memories of those incredibly painful hours she spent worrying about loosing him, before she even had him, before she really knew him, before she knew about his sister and the baby she was carrying inside of her and everything that followed. Every time she thought about it, the pain would slice through her own chest, leaving a mark inside of her that was invisible to anyone but her.

"Shhh, It's okay now. I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you. I'm so sorry Addison, I didn't realise that this was still haunting you!" He tried to sooth her.

"It only happens on the nights when you're working, the nightmares I mean." She told him. "Please don't leave me alone again, please!" She begged.

"I'm gonna talk to the Chief as soon as I can, promise, see whether I can change all my shifts so I won't have to work at night. I'm sure he'll understand once we tell him why, okay?"

"Okay!" Addison repeated and smiled a little.

"That's a girl! Now let's see if we can still catch some sleep before dawn." He suggested and stood up. He held a hand out to help Addison up. She placed the screwdriver on the floor and Alex pulled her up, immediately putting an arm around her waist to support her on their walk up the stairs to their bedroom.

When Alex felt that Addison's mood had lightened up a bit and they were lying in bed together he joked

"So you can't build something we bought at IKEA?" He teased "That's really embarrassing for one of the foremost neonatal surgeons, isn't it?" He smirked and pulled her closer to him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Shut up!" She said, smiling and reaching behind Alex to slap him on the head but she missed it and hit his neck instead. "Have _you_ ever done that before Mr. Know-it-all? It's not as easy as it looks! There are so many screws and nails and whatever the other stuff is called! I'm telling you, it's almost more difficult than an appendectomy!"

"Well…" He started but she turned around in his embrace and gave him a challenging look.

"I swear to god Karev if you spill that to anyone, I'm gonna tell the Chief to put you back on Sloan's service!" She smirked confidently.

"Oh, are we back to last names now Dr. Montgomery?" He joked, smirking right back at her.

"Will you hold me until I have fallen asleep Alex?" She asked him and smiled weakly because her own tiredness slowly took over and her body started to feel limp in his embrace.

"Of course Addison, I'd do anything to help you sleep better!" He answered and hugged her even tighter with both arms wrapped around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Addison" and he kissed the top of her head

"I love you too Alex!" She answered faintly, already on the verge of falling asleep.

Alex waited for a few minutes until he heard her breathing finally even out. When he was sure that she was fast asleep, he let himself close his own shattered eyes and joined her.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

When Alex opened his eyes again and checked the alarm clock on his bedside table it showed him that it was already past lunchtime. There was a slump of duvets where Addison had originally lain next to him and the comforting smell of coffee was surrounding him within seconds. He immediately realised what that meant and was suddenly wide away. He followed the aroma downstairs where he found Addison sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of said fluid in her hands and Alex stepped over, took the cup away from her and walked over to stand behind the kitchen island, which was as far away as he could get before the volcano erupted over him.

"Alex!" Addison screamed, clearly getting angry with him.

"You can't drink coffee, you're pregnant!" He said simply, sipping her coffee himself.

"Alex, first of, I already told you, you're not my doctor, so stop bossing me around! And second, that's decaf you're drinking, you moron!" She said and moved to take her mug back from him.

"There's still some regular coffee in the machine for you though!" She added and sat back down.

"Sorry!" Alex said and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just worried about you and the baby!"

"Well, you shouldn't! We're perfectly fine I assure you! She said, turning a page of the paper that was spread out in front of her.

Alex placed a slice of bread in the toaster and sat down at the table next to her. "We don't have to be at work till 6 right? Do you want me to help you finish with the thing you started in the living room last night?" He placed a hand on top of hers and smiled at her.

"That would be great. Thanks." She smiled back at him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked compassionately. "No bad dreams?"

"No, I slept perfectly fine!" She answered and he put his hands around her from behind and they cuddled a little until Addison spoke again.

"So you never really finished telling me about that baby you delivered yesterday!" She asked curiously and so they went on doctor-talking to each other for a while until another question popped into Alex's head.

"What do you think our kid will look like?" He asked her.

"Well, it's probably gonna have red-brown hair and I really hope he or she is gonna have your big brown puppy-dog eyes oh, and if it's anything like you it's probably gonna be seriously stubborn and obnoxious with a huge ego and it's gonna send out mixed signals to the girls or boys it's attracted to and it's gonna be saying perfect things at times oh, oh and it's gonna be a smartass and really cocky…!"

"And bossy and hot-headed and it's gonna fall in love with inappropriate people." He broke her off.

"Alex I was just kidding! You're not inappropriate!" She answered.

"I wasn't referring to me. I was thinking about Shepherd and Sloan!" He said with a cocky grin on his face.

"You're unbelievable!" Addison explained while slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Yes I am and my hot girlfriend and my hot boss seem to like that about me!" He smirked but instead of going on he kneeled down in front of Addison, pushed her shirt up a little and placed his hands on her naked stomach.

"Alex, seriously, I'm not in the mood!" She said because she misread his gesture.

He just looked up at her quickly before he returned his attention to her stomach.

"Hello little one, it's your daddy." He started and Addison's face broke into a wide smile. She couldn't believe how sweet and attentive Alex Karev was.

"I know I won't be able to hold and see you for a while yet, but please don't give your mummy a hard time. She let's you live in her belly for the next 8 months and you're probably really gonna like it in there but I can't wait to see your face and to hold you in my arms. I promise I'm always gonna be there for you and your mum!" He said and placed a gentle kiss on Addison's stomach. When he looked back up at her he saw tears making their way down her cheeks but she was smiling through them.

"I'm so lucky to have you Alex Karev!" He said and took his head between her hands and kissed him on his lips.

"And I'm the luckiest man alive to have you!" He said back before he pulled her shirt back down and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, please!" And she followed his lead to the living room.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

At 4 am Alex was standing opposite Addison in OR 1. He couldn't help himself but smile behind his mask when he helped Addison to birth another child. He was so excited about Addison's pregnancy that he had a hard time keeping it a secret from his friends. But they had agreed that they didn't want anyone except the Chief to know yet, so he had to keep his mouth shut. Who would have thought of Alex Karev as the daddy type? Meanwhile, they had successfully delivered the baby, who was crying away in the incubator a few feet away from his mom but suddenly something wasn't right anymore. Addison was just suturing up the mothers abdomen when she abruptly mentioned for Alex to take over for her.

"Mmhh Dr. Karev, can you finish this up for me please?" She asked and handed him the tweezers. "I've got to…" and she ran out of the OR without another word.

"Addison!" Alex screamed but she didn't turn around.

"Damn it!" He swore. As much as he wanted to follow her, he couldn't just leave their patient open on the table.

"Page someone from OB to finish this, NOW!" Alex barked at the scrub nurses hovering behind him. He couldn't focus, he had to go and check on Addison. What if something had happened? After 10 unimaginably torturous minutes of waiting another OB had scrubbed in and was able to take over for Alex. He hadn't even been able to perform one single stitch, he'd never seen his hands shake so uncontrollably before. He immediately stripped himself of the OR gown and ran down the hall.

"Karev, slow down!" Bailey shouted after him. He stopped and turned around to face the chief resident.

"Dr. Bailey, have you seen Addison?" He asked, clearly out of breath from his sprint down the hallway.

"No, what happened?" She asked concerned.

"She just ran out of surgery and I don't know where she went because I had to stay with the patient."

"Okay, I'll help you look for her." Bailey agreed when she read Alex's anxious expression. "I'll check the women's rest rooms and you the on call rooms and the locker rooms." She ordered. Alex hadn't even rounded the corner when he heard Baileys voice again.

"Alex, she's in here!" He short woman screamed and he came back immediately, finding Addison throwing up nothing in one of the stalls of the closest bathrooms

"Addison, are you okay?" Bailey asked compassionately. A wave of nausea had just passed, so she pulled away from the toilet and sat down with her back pressed up against the wall. She looked paler than ever and Alex crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Make sure you check her out Karev. The early flu season has already reached the hospital, she may have caught it." Dr. Bailey suggested.

Without speaking Alex placed his other cold hand on her forehead. He knew what this was, but he didn't dare to say anything, however Addison didn't really seem to think before she spoke up.

"Thanks Miranda, but I'm not sick, it's okay!" She said, but noticed her mistake right away.

"But then, wait you're not by any chance pregnant?" She asked while sending a death stare in Alex's direction.

"No, of course not, I think I do have a fever, Alex?." She desperately tried to pull her head out of the sling she'd made for herself.

"Yes, you do feel a little hot!" Alex lied, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Not my intern, not my problem, not anymore. " Miranda muttered to herself while walking out of the bathroom.

When the door behind Dr. Bailey had closed, Alex returned his full attention to his girlfriend, locking eyes with her.

"God, morning sickness really sucks!" She said and rested her head on his muscular shoulder.

"I'm sure it sucks big time but Addison, you didn't have any abdominal pain, any dizziness or a headache right? You have to tell me if you're experiencing any of these symptoms, you know that, don't you?" He told her while rubbing small circles on her back with one of his hands.

"Yes, Alex, of course I'd tell you! I was just really nauseous, that's all!" She answered, smiling a little.

"Listen, why don't you go and lay down in the on-call room for a bit. I still have some charts to finish but I promise I'll wake you up when I'm ready to go home okay?" Alex suggested and Addison accepted gratefully.

"So, no more night shifts for you either, I guess!" Alex said while supporting her on their way to the on call room.

"No, and definitely no surgeries that early in the morning!" She agreed and started to feel better but when another wave of nausea hit her after only resting for a few minutes, Addison feared that these upcoming 8 months might possibly be the longest of her life.

**

* * *

I hope you liked the start. I'm sorry it got a bit dark&twisty there with the nightmares, but this is gonna be a happy and fluffy fic in general! **

**The IKEA-references that I put in are based on my own experience! Damn you IKEA! (No, just kidding, I actually love shopping there!;)! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Coming up next: Sonogram pictures and Callie gets involved!**


	2. Icecream and sonogram pictures

**Hi everyone I really hope that you're gonna love me, because that's probably the fastest I've ever updated! **

**Wow, I was overwhelmed by all the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Seriously!!!! Keep it up and I might call in sick for one day every week from now on so that I can update every week, but unfortunately I somehow doubt that that my boss would like that and I'd probably be fired, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Promise! Especially now that we don't get any new GA or PP episodes for god knows how long!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, mostly, but maybe one day????…….. (Hey a girl can dream right?)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Pretty please**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ice-cream and sonogram pictures**

**2 weeks later: **

**7 weeks along**

"Callie's onto me!" Addison explained to Alex as they were having a late lunch in the cafeteria."I'm telling you she can sense something, it's like she's got a baby detector hidden somewhere inside of her."

"She's probably seen you run to the bathroom several times. Didn't you have to bail on her for a surgery last week?"

"I didn't bail on her, I just had to throw up before I went in!"

"Oh oh, that's not what I heard!" He smirked. "Rumour has it, you had to leave every 30 minutes to go to the bathroom!" He said leaning back in his chair.

"So she suspects something, big deal! Why don't you tell her already? She's your best friend right? I'd be okay with it!" he suggested

"No, I don't want anyone to know until we're over our first trimester, it's bad luck otherwise! And if I tell Callie, you'll want to tell Stevens or Grey and then the whole hospital would know it within a day or two"

"But the Chief knows already!" he answered

"The Chief doesn't count, he has to know!"

"Okay" Alex gave in, not wanting to pick a fight with is knocked up girlfriend. Her hormones were already going crazy and he tried not to irritate her as much as possible. "Are you excited about our appointment? I mean it's in an hour!" He started, but Addison didn't have time to answer before she spotted Callie walking towards them.

"Oh oh, there she is! Just be subtle okay?" She told him while putting one hand over his.

"Aren't I always?" He said crocking his head to the side and rolling his eyes

"Hi Callie!" She greeted her friend who placed her tray down and took a seat next to Addison.

"Hi. How is the 3rd attending-intern couple?" She asked cheekily, while taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"We're good." Addison answered simply.

"Hey, I'm not an intern anymore! I've got suck ups of my own now you know!" Alex defended himself and tried to get her attention away from Addison, but she kept eying her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look very pale!" Callie tried again.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine Call! Alex, are you coming? We have to prep Ms. Douglas for her C-Section!" She said and stood up, looking down on Alex.

"Sure, see you later Callie!" He said and followed Addison's lead.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

"Are you scared?" Alex asked concerned as they waited in an examination room for Dr. Summers, the other OB/GYN attending, to arrive. Addison had already changed into a hospital gown and was sitting on the table with her legs dangling nervously over the side. Alex could see that her knees were shaking a little, so he hopped up on the table beside her and placed a hand gently on her knee.

"What if there's something wrong Alex? I'm not 25 anymore and I'm not a civilian, I know all the statistics and the fact that I'm at higher risk of a miscarriage. I would give anything to not now a thing about Obstetrics right now." She said with a shaky voice. Alex wrapped an arm around her before he answered.

"Addison, I'm sure everything's gonna be just fine!" He said and rubbed her shoulder.

However, before he had time to say something else they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Dr. Samantha Summers entered the room. She had just returned from her maternity leave a few weeks ago and Addison had instantly bonded with her, since they were the only female attendings on the surgical floor. Addison was kind of relieved to not be the only girl in the attending-club anymore and since Samantha had also chosen neonatal as her speciality, they had lots to talk about. It was nice to have someone who was interested in the same field, especially since Derek, Mark and Burke only looked down on her from a pedestal most of the time, like saving a newborn was less important than what they did. But Addison had long since given up hope that that was ever gonna change.

"Hi Addison, Hi Alex" He greeted them, closed the door behind her and crossed the room when Alex and Addison looked up at her. Alex was still sitting next to his girlfriend on the exam table, holding her hand and the brunette doctor opened Addison's chart to write down the date of the examination.

"Hi Dr. Summers." Alex said in return, Addison however didn't speak a word

"Alex, you can call me Samantha when we're not in the OR, I don't mind! Addison, how are you feeling?" She asked when she saw that her colleague looked kind of sad and tired.

"I'm fine, just some morning sickness once in a while!" She answered, trying to sound cheerful.

"Once in a while? That's the understatement of the year Addison!" Alex cut in. "You can't hold anything down till lunch!"

"Fine, I'm extremely nauseous! But I know that that's normal!" She said while rolling her eyes and giving Alex one of her best death stares. That's when Alex jumped off the table but he took her hand instead, squeezed it and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry Babe, but you know as well as I do that she has to know that!" He apologized.

"Right" Samantha agreed, "The nausea usually fades out after your first trimester, but you know that, so just hang in there!" She said and made some notes.

"Okay, you know how this works, so there's no need for me to explain everything." Samantha nodded in their direction and put on a pair of gloves. "First I'm gonna check your cervix and then we're gonna do your first abdominal ultrasound!" She said joyfully

Alex handed Addison a blanket that he had mindfully retrieved from a drawer next to him and helped her cover up her lower body. After that he sat down on a little chair next to her and held her hand. No words were spoken but Alex locked eyes with Addison and felt how concerned she was, he just hoped that she was wrong with her assumptions.

"Okay, everything looks fine!" Samantha informed the other two doctors. "Now let me just prep the ultrasound." She said and went to the other side of the room to assemble all of the equipment.

Addison lay back down and uncovered her stomach for the procedure she'd already performed million times before, but never experienced herself up to now.

Alex was still holding her hand, wondering what she was going on inside her head. Samantha squeezed some gel onto Addison's stomach and pressed the Doppler gently onto it.

"Could you turn the screen, so we can see it?" Addison asked and Samantha nodded. They both looked at the pictures that appeared in front of them but when she turned up the volume on the machine something wasn't right.

There wasn't a regular heartbeat.

In fact, it was too fast and too erratic that Alex immediately jumped up from his chair.

"What's going on? There's something wrong with the baby, that doesn't sound right!" He was sure his own heart had skipped a beat or two because of the sudden movement and he looked fearfully down on Addison.

"Alex, please!" Addison said "Sit your ass back down and try to learn something here!"

"What? But why aren't you scared? What the hell is going on here?" He shouted through the room, his temper already rising and nearly boiling over but Addison looked up at him, this time with a goofy smile across her face.

"Alex, listen closely!" Addison urged him to sit back down on his chair while she exchanged an assuring look with Samantha who kept moving the Doppler around on her stomach. He didn't obey but his eyes were now glued to the screen and it took him a couple of moments before he saw it.

"No!" He explained with a shocked expression.

"Yes!" Addison corrected him cheerfully.

"Two babies? We're gonna have twins?" He asked still a bit clueless but Addison smacked his shoulder instantly.

"Apparently I wasn't a good teacher after all!" She said looking at him impatiently and it took him some time to figure out what she meant.

"Oh my god! That's not possible! You have got to be kidding me!" He said finally realising what was really going on.

"It's true Alex, there are three heartbeats." Samantha explained

"You mean three as in triplets? As in 3 babies? Seriously?" He asked again. Alex almost fainted and he had to grab the examination table for support. Now he was the one starting to look concerned.

"Are they, gosh, I mean are they alright? Are they all okay?" He asked, because he didn't know what else to say at the moment. Alex Karev had never stuttered before in his life but now he was just speechless. And then there was the typical doctor cliché-moment when Alex's pager started to vibrate and almost fell off his scrub pants.

"Damn it, I'm sorry, I've got to go, it's Dr. Bailey 911, but just tell me this, are they okay? Do they look healthy, I can't go unless I know they're fine!" He said and looked down on Addison.

"Yes Alex, for now they look okay. Just go, we'll finish up here." Samantha told him and Alex almost sacked with relieve. He tore his eyes off the monitor and watched Addison who was actually also looking kind of shocked but apparently Alex had been too surprised to notice. He took her hand again and placed a soft kiss on it.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay!" She said in return and let go off his hand when he moved to exit the room.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

Alex found Addison 3 hours later lying on a bed in their favourite on call room. She had fallen asleep with 3 black and white sonogram pictures in her hand. Alex sat down next to her and watched his favourite redhead as she curled her lips softly in her sleep. Apparently she was able to sleep without him again and he thanked god for that because she needed her rest, especially with 3 little babies growing inside of her. He reached over carefully and took the pictured out of her limp hand. He studied it one by one, tracing the outline of each foetus with his finger slowly, so that the picture would stay in his mind forever. He placed his palm gently on Addison's stomach

"Wow, I can't believe that you 3 are in there. Me and your mummy are gonna do our best to keep you save in there until you're ready to come out I promise.

Alex bent down and kissed Addison's stomach on three different spots. Not that he had any idea where exactly the babies were at that moment but he hoped that they felt that their dad was looking out for them.

Just when he pulled back, Addison started to stir in her sleep and suddenly her beautiful emerald eyes opened and she looked directly into his brown once. He bent over again and kissed her full on the lips.

"Hey how did you sleep?" He asked as she slowly lifted herself up on her elbows.

"3 babies Alex, we're gonna have triplets! How are we gonna handle 3 babies? This is all your fault. You and your incredibly fertile McHotIntern sperm! You couldn't just knock me up with one baby, no, you had to put 3 in there, Alex 3 children, 3 babies at the same time! God, I'm sure when we're finished with changing one the others have their diapers already full again, this is so not how I imagined this" She grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at him.

"Oh, no, this is not just my fault! You know that women over 35 are more likely to conceive multiples!" He defended himself.

"Damn it, why did I teach you so much about pregnancies? I knew that it would all come back to haunt me somehow!" She said, still frustrated with the whole situation, but Alex doubted that she was telling him everything that was on her mind.

"Add, what's really going on? You were doing fine before I was paged, what happened? Are you okay?"

"No, Alex, I'm not okay, for the last 3 hours I played out different scenarios in my head and somehow they all ended with our babies in the NICU. We know the facts, I know the facts. I'm 39, pregnant with triplets and at high risk of a miscarriage or pre-eclampsia because of that and maybe if everything goes well we'll have our happily ever after with our 3 babies, but there's so much that could go wrong Alex! She rambled and Alex took her hand.

"Addison!" He said firmly

"I'm not finished yet." She explained

"Addison, it's all gonna be just fine, you can't worry that much, because that will just attract something like that to happen, you have to believe that it's gonna be okay. WE can do this and I'm gonna do everything in my power to help you. Don't be scared. And you know, if you think something's wrong we can always use our privileges as doctors and do an ultrasound or other tests anytime you want." He told her and moved to rest his back on the wall and Addison placed her head in his lap.

"Do you really think it's gonna be okay?" She asked. Addison still felt unsure about that but she was so glad that Alex was her rock to lean on for support. He'd probably never been that optimistic before in his whole life but somehow deep down she believed him when he said that everything would turn out fine.

"I do. Look at those cute pictures!" He held the sonogram print-outs up in front of her face. "What do you think we're gonna have? Two boys and a girl would be great, at least that's my thought."

"Oh no, we're gonna have 3 adorable girls who are going to drive you crazy. God, I'm gonna be huge! I think I'm already showing a little don't you think?"

"Yeah you did put on some ….." But before Alex could finish the sentence he met with an icy stare from Addison.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

Alex decided it would be better for his own good not to continue this and instead he focused on kissing her forehead.

"I think you should tell Callie." Alex stated after caressing her head. "You're probably gonna need a girlfriend to talk to and I really don't mind if she knows, as long as you make her promise not to spill anything to her husband."

"Okay" she agreed. Alex had managed to get her back into a positive mood but now a craving for chocolate ice-cream overcame her so after kissing Alex goodbye, who had to go back to work, she took the pictures and strolled down to the cafeteria and bought a tub of said ice-cream for herself. She sat down on one of the patio tables and stated to dig in, when she suddenly felt a feminine hand on her shoulder. Addison spun around and her face broke into a huge smile when she saw that it was her best friend.

"Mmhh, morning sickness and the craving for a tub of chocolate chip ice-cream, a huge one I might add. I start to think that you're really knocked up!" Addison nearly chocked at her spoon when Callie smirked at her and took a seat next to Addison.

"So it's true? You're pregnant?" She asked again for confirmation

"Callie please, I don't want the whole hospital to know, keep it down! She said while taking another spoonful of her favourite ice-cream

"But yes, it's true." She whispered into her friends ear.

"That's great Addison, I'm so happy for you!" Callie whispered back and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"So how far along are you?" Callie asked while taking the spoon from her tray and digging into the yummy ice-cream as well.

"7 weeks. With triplets" She added and now it was Callie's turn to choke. She had do cough a few times before regaining her breath and power of speech for that matter.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Addison confirmed.

"3 little Karev's, wow, he really is a number."

"Shut up! I already told him that I'm sure that the babies are all gonna be girls and that we're gonna pay him back ever day for the rest of his life for putting them all in there together!" Callie started to laugh and Addison joined her.

"Oh, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, please!" Addison begged.

"Of course I won't Add. Do you have the pictures?" She asked nosily and Addison handed her the 3 print-outs that she carried around in her lab coat.

And while Callie admired the pictures and pointed out similarities between her and the babies, not that you were able to really see anything that could even slightly compare to herself or Alex, Addison thought about how her life had made such a drastic turn during only the past few months and the longer she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that she'd never been that happy before.

**

* * *

****Yay, what's better than 1 Addex baby? 3 adorable Addex babies of course! I've done some research for this chapter and I hope it's accurate, but of course I can't be completely sure, since I'm not a doctor and I haven't been pregnant myself so far, but if you have any corrections, just let me know!**

**Reviews are as always much appreciated! **

**Coming up next: Someone else finds out about the pregnancy but isn't at all supportive and more Addex-fluff but then something goes wrong…..**


	3. The bad guy

**Hi everyone! Again, thank you so much to everyone who was kind enough to review the last chapter! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it!**

**Autor's Note: Okay, so this is me kind of taking Derek apart because I don't like him, at least not anymore. He can put on his McDreamy-smile all he wants, he's not getting to me anymore also I really like Samantha, I think of her as a mixture between "pre-Denny"-Izzie, Addison and Dr. Bailey**

**Rating: Some bad swearwords but nothing too serious**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like during the last couple of days I took over GA? I would like to very much, but my evil plan takes a little more time unfortunately….;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - The bad guy 

**14 weeks along**

At 5 a.m Alex had just returned home from the store with a bag full of food Addison had _ordered_ him to buy. She couldn't just wait for 2 more hours for her salt and vinegar chips and her chocolate chip ice-cream, no, she had to wake him up and steal 2 hours of his precious sleep, which he actually had more than deserved after a 24 hour shift at the hospital. At least she had almost gotten over the morning-sickness-phase. That's the way it had been going in the Montgomery/Karev household for the past couple of weeks and Alex was starting feel thankful that they were gonna have 3 babies at once, because there was no way in hell that he was gonna go through this ever again with another baby.

Addison was now clearly showing and with that she had gotten a little bit ……, well let's say, she was easily offended. The words "weight", "put on", "chubby" and "heavy" were now completely banned from the house and their relationship for that matter.

When Alex re-entered their house, Addison was already awaiting him in the kitchen.

She hadn't even allowed him to change into something decent so therefore he was still dressed in his grey sweat pants and the black wife beater that usually made her practically drool all over him, but it didn't have it's effect anymore because she only had eyes for the white carrier-bag that he held in his right hand. She jumped off her chair and grabbed it, opened he bag of chips immediately and started munching before she looked at Alex.

"Thank you Alex. You're babies really eat a lot! They're really hungry, god I hope that stops when they are born, otherwise my nipples are gonna be so raw…." She said in a seductive tone that made Alex almost forget that he would still be able to catch an hour of sleep before heading off to the hospital again. Addison however was really thankful for the morning-shopping he had just done and she thought that he deserved a little naughtiness. She put the chips down on the counter, walked over to where he was still standing and put her hands around his neck and he put his on her waist.

"You want me to show you how grateful I really am?" She smirked at him

"Hell yeah!" Alex answered, wow, finally a side effect of the pregnancy that he was actually gonna have fun with.

She started kissing him passionately, running her hands through his short hair while his hands were gently rubbing up and down her back. He backed her up against the counter and moved his hands slowly under her shirt and Addison moaned slightly when he did this until…

"Alex!" She said with some kind of urgency in her voice.

"Baby I haven't even started with the things I wanna do to you.." He said seductively while moving down to caress her neck.

"No Alex I need to…" Se pushed him away, making him almost fall over and ran towards the downstairs toilet. It took Alex a few seconds to realise that he most definitely wasn't gonna have his way with her now. He followed her and found her heaving the chips she'd just eaten into the toilet. He held her hair back for a few minutes before the nausea had passed and he crouched down next to her.

"I'm sorry" She apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry Addison. I'm just a little concerned because the nausea started again, you're now over your first trimester, maybe we can do some tests at the hospital today." He told her carefully, because he knew she normally got cranky when he was doctoring her.

"I don't need any tests Alex, I'm only one week over my first trimester. The morning sickness can drag on. Don't worry, we're fine"

"Okay", Alex agreed "I just want you and the babies to be okay, you know! Hey, you don't have any plans for tonight, have you? Because I kind of have a surprise for you" He confessed and hoped that he could lighten up her mood a little.

"Really? No I don't have anything planned! Are you gonna give me a clue?" She asked nosily.

"No, I guess you just have to wait and see!" He said and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

Later at the hospital

"How are my babies?" Alex asked as he waked up behind Addison who was standing in an empty scrub room after just finishing a surgery. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek quickly before starting to scrub in himself.

"We're fine, as always, we don't need babysitting you know!" Addison said but smiled at him.

"Are you going into surgery?" She asked when he started to wash his arms.

"Yeah, I'm doing a craniotomy with Shepherd. I'm actually pretty nervous, because I haven't worked in neuro for ages!" He admitted nervously.

"You're gonna do fine! You're really capable and you've got a lot of other talents that don't include getting your girlfriend pregnant with multiples." She said mockingly but kissed his cheek like he did before. "Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could have the next sonogram-pictures framed and put them into the nursery, which makes me think, we haven't even decided in which room we're gonna set the nursery up." She rambled but Alex stopped her.

"Addison, there's enough time for that, the babies aren't gonna come out today or tomorrow." He said while smirking at her.

"What? You're pregnant?" Derek was just about to enter the scrub room to go over some details of the surgery with Alex and had obviously heard a lot if not the whole of Alex's and Addison's conversation.

"God Addie, I thought you were over this." He said coldly, while leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean by that Derek?" She asked, meeting his cold glare with her own eyes.

"Getting knocked up by inappropriate men." He snorted and shot Alex a condescending look. Alex was just about to stand in front of Addison to defend himself and his girlfriend but Addison took his hand and pleaded with him to stand behind her, silently communicating with her eyes that she was gonna handle this.

"This is so none of your business Derek, so back off!" She told him.

"Really? What do you think Mark's gonna say when he finds out that you're having babies with his protégé?" He spat back at her.

"Dude, you've got to stop insulting her!" Alex said, ignoring the insults that Derek had just shot his way, trying desperately to hide his temper that was slowly reaching its boiling point. _How dare he talk to her like that, he's the one that ended their marriage, he's got no right to talk to her that way. _

"Really? It's none of my business? You never wanted children with me Addison, but then you go and let the next best thing knock you up? Our marriage really was a waste of time." He said, sending daggers at Addison with his eyes. "Karev, there's no way I'm letting you in on my surgery, so you can go." He spat at Alex who was now practically red with fury, but he needed to control it, punching an attending wouldn't sound too good on his resume.

"Don't worry, there's no way I'm ever gonna scrub in with you again, even if it means spending my day in the clinic you jackass!" He spat back and was a bit proud of himself for being able to keep his temper in check. He reached for Addison's hand and pulled her out of the scrub room behind him. She hadn't said a word after the harsh accusations that Derek had thrown her way and it was only when he led her into an empty supply closet that he realised she was crying.

"Addison, don't let that jerk get to you!" He said calmly while helping her sit down on the ground and tried to sooth her. He put a hand on her flushed cheek and urged her to look at him, but her eyes stayed closed.

"Addison, please, it's not your fault, he's just jealous because you've moved on and he's still stuck in the on-again/off-again relationship-tango with Meredith." He told her but when he placed his cold palm on her forehead he noticed something.

"You have a fever Addison, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" He asked and stood up, looking around the closet for a thermometer.

"It's nothing Alex." She tried to assure him through sobs.

"No, it's not nothing Addie." He said when he spotted what he was looking for. "Let me take your temp and see whether it's really nothing." He squatted beside her, moved her long red locks away from her ear and placed the thermometer in it. After a few seconds the "beep" indicated that the job was done. Alex pulled it out and took a deep breath before showing it to Addison.

"39.1 is definitely not nothing!" He said and she didn't know what to answer because he was right.

"Come on, let's get you to a room. We're gonna check you out and I should probably page Samantha." He said more to himself than to Addison. He put one hand on her back and placed the other one gently under her knees before picking her off the cold floor and carrying her towards an empty hospital room.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

10 minutes later

Addison was shivering slightly in the hospital bed, 3 blankets were covering her whole body so that only her head stuck out from under them. Alex sat beside her on the bed, stroking her shoulder gently while they waited for Samantha to arrive. Addison was still ominously quiet and hadn't said a word about all the horrible stuff that her ex-husband had said to her earlier but she was obviously very hurt and upset.

"What's going on? You paged Alex?" Samantha said when she entered the room and realised that Addison was hidden under a think layer of blankets.

"She's spiked a fever, 39.1 to be exact. I guess she's caught that bug that's been going around the hospital lately, because she had to throw up this morning too." Alex informed her in a huff without taking his eyes off of Addison's face.

"Okay, I'll run and get a portable ultrasound and meanwhile you can take her blood pressure." She ordered and Alex nodded in understanding.

"Can you page Callie?" Addison asked quietly. Alex nodded again and sent a hasty page to the ortho-resident before setting himself up to take her BP. He silently slid the cuff around her upper right arm, inflated it and pressed his stethoscope to the her elbow. The cold metal on her arm made her flinch a little but she didn't pull away.

Callie burst into the room with a shocked expression on her face only a few moments later, shortly followed by Samantha, who carried the ultrasound machine on her arm that she had just "stolen" from the pit. When Alex was finished he locked up at the other two female doctors in the room before throwing the stethoscope around his neck and freeing Addison from the uncomfortable cuff. He locked eyes with her before he spoke again.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He said directing his statement at Addison who knew exactly who he was talking about. When he looked up at Callie and Samantha he realised that he needed to explain this.

"Her BP is 165 over 112!" He informed them

"That's too high! What did you do to her Karev?" Callie said concerned, before Alex could add anything else. "You're supposed to look out for her! Did he upset you Addison?" Callie asked, rushing to her friends bedside.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, her bastard of an ex-husband did! He found out that Addison's pregnant and insulted her to no end, and now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna do what I should have done before and kick his ass back to New York." He said, turning to leave the room but before he reached the door Callie called after him.

"Hey Alex, do you want me to come with you? I could break some of his bones while you're punching his McDreamy-face to pulp." She said and also turned to leave but they were halted once again.

"No one is gonna punch ANYONE!" Samantha shouted after them "Alex, Callie, Addison needs you. Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of Dr. Shepherd later, right now we have to focus on breaking that fever and getting her BP down. So you're gonna stay here and support her, got it?" She said sternly and Alex immediately rushed back to Addison's side and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, don't worry sweety, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay, I promise!" He told her and kissed her forehead.

After the ultrasound they were all relieved because everything looked perfectly normal, however, they didn't know whether the infection had already reached the foetuses but an amniocentesis wasn't an option at the moment, so they just had to wait and see. Addison knew from experience that this was most unlikely, but she agreed with Samantha's recommendation to do one later on during the pregnancy, but not before the redhead was back on her feet again. After some medications to break the fever Addison was starting to feel better and Samantha had agreed to let her go home with Alex after his shift, under the condition that he monitored her over night and that she was gonna stay in bed until her BP went back to normal. Addison was pretty thankful for being able to go back home even though she wasn't looking forward to the next days without work but she knew she had to look out for her little babies so she promised to be a good patient.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

After her conversation with Addison and Alex, Samantha decided that it was time to hunt down Derek Shepherd and to give him a piece of her mind. Addison had become a close friend over the past couple of months but right now, she was her patient. Her patient who had been hurt and verbally attacked by another Doctor of this hospital and she wasn't gonna put up with that. She didn't have to look long until she found him in the attending lounge, a coffee in his hand, hovering over some medical journals. She slammed the door shut behind her to get his attention, which had evidently worked because he looked up at her.

"Dr. Shepherd, can I have a word?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

Derek eyed her before answering "Sure Samantha, is it about a patient?" He found this was quite off, because even though they had worked together on different cases before, she never wanted to talk to him in private.

"It's Dr. Summers for you and yes, this is about a patient, my patient to be exact who also happens to be your ex-wife." She informed him.

"That's none of my business." He said dismissively.

"Yes, you're right, it is SO none of your business Dr. Shepherd, which gave you no right to attack her like you did a few hours ago. Were you aware that her blood pressure spiked into dangerous heights after you're little rant? Didn't you know that at 39, her pregnancy is a high-risk one? Did you know that if we hadn't gotten everything back under control she might have lost one, if not all of her babies? You're right this is NONE of our business so stay out of it!"

"Look I know she's you're friend but…"

"No, right now I'm here as her doctor and her babies doctor Dr. Shepherd and as her doctor I have to tell you, if you ever put her or her babies in danger again I'm gonna make you're life here very difficult."

"Are you threatening me?" Derek asked surprised.

"No, I'm just saying that I've worked here much longer than you and that I've got friends in all departments of this hospital and they won't be too happy to hear about that selfish thing you did to your ex-wife, so leave her and Alex alone and back off." With that she stomped out of the lounge, leaving behind an astonished Derek who was at a loss of words.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

After his shift had ended, Alex collected Addison from her hospital room and brought her home safely. He could tell that the drugs had made her a little groggy and she rested her head on the drivers seat window, her eyes closed most of the time during the entire ride. When they finally pulled into their street and parked the car in front of their lovely house Alex lifted her out of the vehicle and carried her straight to their bedroom, where she fell asleep almost before she even touched the mattress. Alex spent the night without getting any sleep at all. He got up every half hour to check his girlfriends temp and at 5 a.m. he was finally convinced that the fever wasn't gonna spike again. He lay back down beside a silently sleeping Addison, put a hand on her already growing stomach and prayed to god for the first time in ages that really everything was gonna be okay, like he had promised her before.

Next up: More Addex fluff of course, because we all need it! And Alex's gonna give Addison the surprise that he had already planned in this chapter!

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not sure whether Derek knows about the abortion that Addison had with Mark's baby. I doubt it though, I think she's only told Callie on the show, but it just works better for the story if he knows about it, maybe Mark told him...**

**Reviews really help me to update soon again! I'm serious! Thanks for keeping it up! **


	4. A tough day

**Hi everyone! Back again, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update last weekend, like I promised to some of you, but life just happened and before you know it, it's already Wednesday again! This chapter here wasn't really planned, it just kind of happened (like life;). This plays the next day after chapter 3. I put some Callie/Addison-friendship and some Alex/Meredith-friendship in because they're by far my favourite friendships on the show. I just hope (no scratch that: pray!) that Shonda isn't gonna ruin another great friendship by letting Alex and Mer hook up somewhere along the way! That definitely can't happen! (Sorry, I'm rambling again….) Okay, and there's also Addex-cuteness of course! Oh and I almost forgot to mention that I apparently just can't get over my IKEA-obsession, because it's mentioned here again! Sorry for that! I hope you still like it and please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own them...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – A tough day**

When Alex had to leave for work that morning he just knew that there was gonna be a long day ahead of him. His heart ached when he looked towards their bed where Addison was thankfully still fast asleep. He wanted to be there for her, to take care of her. All the other patients at the hospital didn't mean anything to him seeing as his favourite person in the whole wide world needed him. Luckily it was Callie's day off and she had promised to check on her later that morning. Alex moved over to her bedside and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he tiptoed out of the bedroom as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake her up. With big black circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he arrived at the hospital only 15 minutes later and made his way towards the resident's lounge. He entered and was surprisingly relieved to find it empty which gave him at least a few more minutes of freedom before he had to meet his always annoying interns. He changed into his scrubs, put on his lab coat and then went to the board to see to which attending he was assigned to. However, before he could really take a look someone had thrown her arms around his shoulders.

"Alex! Congratulations!" Izzie screeched in an almost annoying high pitched voice.

"What?" Alex asked, trying to play dumb. He couldn't believe that Izzie knew because that meant….

"That's quite a job you did Evil Spawn, creating more evilness for the world. Wow together with Satan the two of you could rule hell…." Cristina said when she joined Izzie and Alex in front of the surgical board.

"You know" Alex stated simply.

"Yes, and I can't believe it! Triplets Alex! Wow, that's unbelievable, I'm so happy for you!" Izzie told him, finally letting him pull out of her tight grasp.

"Thanks Iz, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't scream that around the hospital hallways." He told her but before she could utter a response Cristina cut in again

"You're a little to late for that Karev, I guess barbie here already spilled your little secret, you know how it works around here…"

Yes, he knew just too well how it worked. The rumour mill of Seattle Grace was something he still hadn't gotten used to but like Yang had once said: The only thing that spread faster in this hospital than disease was gossip. Alex however only thought about how he was gonna tell Addison about all of this, surely she wouldn't be pleased.

"I'm sorry Alex" Izzie apologized.

"Yeah, well it's a little to late for that Iz, but it had to come out sooner or later anyway right?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. "But you know what? I need some help after work. I've got that surprise for Addison. I'd build it up at home when she's not there, but because she's sick I can't do that without her seeing it. I'll come around to your house later okay?" Izzie didn't quite get what he meant, but since she was determined to make up for her mistake of blabbing out the secret in front of the nurses station yesterday night she would have agreed to almost anything Alex asked her to.

"Sure, maybe George and Meredith can help too." She told him with a big smile.

"Yeah, whatever" Alex agreed and turned his attention back to the board where he was pleased to see that he was on Burke's services for today, so at least he didn't have to worry too much about avoiding Derek Shepherd.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

Addison awoke a few hours later to the sound of the coffeemaker in the kitchen. For a moment she didn't know why she was in bed alone, but then everything came racing back. Derek being McJerk, Alex taking care of her, her BP going through the roof, feeling sick, Alex driving her home…Still lost into all those events that kept speeding through her brain she was startled by someone sitting down next to her on the bed and she immediately sat up, but realised that this probably hadn't been the best idea for her aching muscles and her pounding head.

"Hey sweety, how are you feeling?" Callie asked compassionately.

"Callie?" Addison asked while keeping her eyes stubbornly shut.

"Yeah, Alex asked me to check on you, he told me where your spare key is hidden. You should have seen him. He was so worried about you and the babies! He stayed up all night to watch over you" Callie explained to her.

"Where is Alex?" She asked, still a little disoriented.

"He had to go to work, but he said he'd come home at lunch to check on you."

"Oh" Addison said with a little disappointment in her voice. Even though she loved Callie, she wanted Alex here with her, even though that seemed a little selfish.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Montgomery! How are you feeling?" She tried again.

"Better, I've got a headache now though, but at least I don't feel hot anymore, I think the fever's gone!" She told her friend who immediately put her cold palm on her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right, the fever's broken." She told Addison with relieve. "How about some breakfast? I brought some bagels over, do you feel like eating something or would you rather just have something to drink? We need to keep you hydrated." Callie said, trying to avoid the doctor tone in her voice.

"I think I can hold a bagel down, thank you, and some tea would be great!" She told Callie, who, after smiling widely at her friend, left to room to fetch the requested tea and some of the bagels she'd bought earlier.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

At lunch:

Alex walked into the ominously quiet house and immediately started to wonder why there was no sign of Callie, because her car was still parked across the road. He assumed that Addison was still in bed and run up the stairs, taking two steps a time to get there as fast as possible. When he opened the door to their bedroom, the view was nothing like he had expected it to be. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw that Callie was spread out on their bed, fast asleep and snoring loudly. Addison however was staring at him with her big emerald eyes. She was leaning her back against the wall. Obviously she had to feel better because she was looking through some medical journals with her glasses placed on the tip of her nose. They always made her look so distinguished and hot in Alex's eyes that he almost forgot about the loud snoring that still erupted through the room.

"Dude, how does O'Malley put up with this? She's like the loudest snoring woman in the history of the world!" He said, earning a little chuckle from Addison.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sympathetically while wandering to the other side of the bed so he could sit with Addison.

"I'm good, we're good Alex!" Addison answered. "But thank you for skipping your lunch break to check on us, that makes me love you even more if that's possible!" She said and Alex's previously worried expression changed into a relieved one. "Speaking of lunch! Want a bagel?" She asked, pointing towards the plate that was standing on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I gotta get back to the hospital. I'm scrubbing in on a valve replacement with Burke in an hour. I just wanted to check on you." After a short pause and a quick glance towards Callie he continued "Do you want me to throw Snory Snorerson here out so you can catch some more sleep?" Alex asked pointing towards a still happily sleeping Callie. For a quick second he thought about telling her that her pregnancy was currently the topic number 1 on the SGH-gossip-list, but decided against it, seeing as he really needed to give her his surprise before he did break the news to her.

"I'll manage but thank you. If she doesn't wake up soon I can always go and lie down on the couch." She answered and Alex placed a quick kiss on her lips, threw her one last comforting look and left the room to go back to work.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

At Meredith's after work:

"Alex! Why did you buy that stuff at IKEA? You could have easily bought this in a baby store. They even put it up for you!" Izzie's frustrated voice echoed trough the living room of Meredith's house were the blonde doctor, George, Meredith and Alex were busy building three white cradles for Alex's big surprise. Even Cristina had agreed to come around later, but Alex suspected that she'd turn up when they were finished, just in time for the drinking.

"Shut up Iz. First of, you don't get to complain, because you owe me big time for spilling our secret to the nurses of Seattle Grace and second, Addison _loves_ IKEA. She'd live in one of their stores if it were possible! And in order to not have my head cut off when I tell her that _everybody_ knows, I have to at least try to put her in a happy mood before I do that. Otherwise you won't be seeing me around anymore!" Alex explained.

"I don't know Alex. I mean Dr. Shepherd was the one that told us. Don't blame Izzie for everything." George tried to defend his best friend.

"Whatever. Dude, you're doing it wrong!" Alex screamed across the room where Meredith was just screwing a wall to the bed frame. He sprinted over, took the wobbly piece out of Meredith's hands and turned it around so that it would face the correct way. "There you go." _Addison really was right. Putting up this stuff's more difficult than anyone would have thought, especially when you've got those extremely competent people helping you _Alex thought to himself sarcastically.

Two hours later, when the clock hit 10pm, they were finally done, literally. Izzie and George were lying on the two couches in the living room while Alex sat at the kitchen table opposite Meredith, trying to muster the last bit of strength that was left in him for the upcoming transport back to his house. If someone had asked, Alex would have had to admit that it probably wasn't the best of his ideas to do that after an exhausting 12 hour shift at the hospital. Not to forget that he hadn't slept in about 36 hours because of Addison's flu. He slowly drifted off, to the comfortable bed that was waiting for him but Meredith pulled him out of his reverie.

"Are you happy Alex?" Meredith asked out of the blue while she rested her head on her elbows.

Alex contemplated it for a second. "More than I ever thought I could be." He answered and smiled at her honestly. "I always thought I would never be able to pull this off, you know, the whole serious relationship kind of thing. I always hurt them, not always on purpose of course, but it was easier that way. For them and for me. But now, just looking at her makes me believe….."

"in the good. It makes you feel that you can do it. That people like you and me can have our happily ever after." Meredith cut him off and Alex nodded. "Yeah, I used to have that with Derek, but now it's just, well, nothing." She said, sounding rather teary.

"He's a jerk anyway, you deserve someone better than him. I mean you heard what he said to Addison, right? Plus he pressured you into things you weren't ready for."

"Yeah, I know. It's just difficult to move on that's all." She said and in a very un-Alex-kind-of-way he reached across the table and placed his right hand on top of hers.

"You'll find someone better, you just have to keep faith."

"What the hell did Addison do to you?" Meredith asked and smirked at him, trying to lighten up the depressing mood she was currently in "You're talking about faith? God, those babies are really making you soft! Can you make inappropriate-macho-Alex come back please? Because I think I liked him better."

"Sorry, not gonna happen!" He said smirking back at her and letting go of her hand. "Okay, now I've got to get those cribs back to the house. If you don't see me at work tomorrow, it's because my pregnant girlfriend killed me!" He joked, left the kitchen, waved goodbye to Izzie and George and drove back home.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

"Why do I need to put this on? I'm sick. You're not trying to seduce me in a weird and kinky way are you? Because I really can't do that now!" Addison said, holding the blindfold, that Alex had just handed to her, in her right hand, pouting a little. She stood in the middle of their bedroom, dressed in her flannel pyjamas and her hair put up in a messy bun.

"Nope!" Alex said, smirking a little when he thought about it. "Well, at least not now, because like you said, you're sick, but this is an awesome idea, maybe some other time?" He said seductively.

"Oh, definitely!" Addison said, moving closer to Alex so that their bodies touched each other lightly. She put her lips on his but before she was able to really kiss him, a cough attack overcame her, forcing her to turn away. Alex rubbed her back gently before he spoke again.

"Way to kill the moment, woman!" He teased but Addison turned to face him.

"You better be careful, or you're not gonna get any until those babies come out!" She teased him back. "Do I really have to put this on? I'm scared I'm gonna stumble or hit my leg on something hard or…." But Alex cut her off

"Addison, you trust me, right?"

"Sure I do Alex, but…."

"No more buts." He roughly snatched the blindfold from her hand, moved to stand behind her and put it over her eyes. Luckily Addison gave in and went along with it. He could have just shown her the room like that, but he thought it was way more fun this way.

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bedroom right next to theirs. When they stood on the threshold he undid the knot and let the blindfold fall to the floor and the sight that Addison's eyes met with was simply indescribable.

There were 3 beautiful white cradles standing in the room, with 3 different duvet and pillow covers. Addison's mouth dropped. She wanted to say something but apparently her brain was on strike at that moment. She moved over to take a closer look at the little cribs. There was a baby blue one with Winnie the Pooh patterns, a pink one with little butterflies, and a yellow one with ponies. The fitting mobiles where already hanging from the rags above the cribs. Addison could hardly take her eyes off of the baby-furniture but then something else caught her eyes and she couldn't believe it. Alex had neatly framed each sonogram picture and they were now nailed to the front of each cradle.

"I know it's not finished yet. We still need a changing table, shelves and lots of other stuff, but I thought you'd like that…." Alex couldn't finish what he was saying because suddenly, Addison had thrown her arms around him in a tight hug and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you so much Alex!" She said, not letting go of him.

"You're welcome Addison, but I have to tell you something else." Addison was quite taken aback by his somehow serious expression.

"I…. well… today at the hospital…..apparently it's not a secret anymore…." He said looking at the floor like a schoolboy who had done something wrong and was waiting for his punishment

"How?" Addison asked, still sounding rather cheerful, but there was something seeping through her voice that could have been anger if she hadn't looked so happy.

"From what I've heard Shepherd told the other doctors and well, you know how it works…" He explained.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Addison finally spoke up "It's not your fault Alex and honestly, right now, I couldn't care less. What you did for the babies and for me is way more important!" She threw another glance towards the cribs in front of her. "You're gonna spoil them aren't you?"

"Maybe. But I can promise you that I'm gonna spoil their mum just as much!" He said and pulled her even tighter to his body. A wave of relieve washed over him because Addison had taken the news so well and she wasn't even mad at him. He turned her around so that her back was pressed against his front and gently wrapped his hands around her growing stomach to touch and to feel the life that was slowly growing inside of the woman that he loved like nothing else in the world.

**

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it, even though nothing really happens! **

**I think I already told you how much I **_**LOVE**_** reviews! It's like nourishment for writers, so please please give me some. You don't want me to starve, do you? Because then, obviously, this story would never be finished!! Lol!;)**

**BTW, I've got something huge planned for next chapter, so look out for it! **


	5. Baby,Baby,Baby

**Okay, finally a big moment! But Alex's kind of a jerk in here. However I do understand that he freaks out a little. I think I've gotten to know his character quite well with the writing and I hope you understand it as well!**

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so thankful guys! Please keep it up! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Baby, Baby, Baby**

**16 weeks along**

"It's 3 girls" Addison explained to Alex for the umpteenth time.

"No, at least one of them has to be a boy!" Alex told her with persuasion.

"But I can feel it Alex, I'm telling you it's 3 girls." She insisted again.

"Yeah sure, okay!" Alex answered sarcastically while they were waiting once again in an empty exam room in the ob/gyn wing of Seattle Grace. Today was the big day because Alex and Addison were finally going to find out the sex of their babies. At least they hoped their spouses weren't shy, so that they could get a good look.

"Good morning Addison, Alex" Samantha entered the room with a cheerful greeting. Everything had become kind of a habit between the 3 of them, since they saw each other every day and that bond had only become stronger after she'd told Derek off.

"Morning Samantha" They both replied in unison when the brunette doctor moved around to get everything ready for the procedure. When she finally pressed the wand on Addison's abdomen they both took in a deep breath. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

After a few seconds, Samantha had already found the first of the triplets. "Hey, here's a pretty one, that's triplet A – a girl. Wow, she's not shy at all is she? Must be the genes!" Samantha exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, and there's triplet B – also a girl. Oh look at that! She seems to be cuddling with triplet A" She informed them and tried to find the right spot for the last of the triplets. Alex hadn't noticed that his grip on Addison's hand had become much tighter and the tension was almost touchable.

"Okay, and here's the last one." It took her a little longer to find the right position but then she finally told them. "It's a girl too!" Samantha said, while reaching over to clean the transducer with some paper towels.

"3 girls! Congratulations!" Samantha said, still smiling happily. "Of course this can't be 100 percent accurate. There's a slight chance that one of them was hiding it's genitals, but I don't need to tell you that."

"I told you!" Addison said looking up at Alex with a huge, goofy smile on her face. "I told you it's gonna be girls!" Alex however didn't look that impressed with the whole situation. In fact his face looked kind of angry but the sparks in his eyes gave him away. However, before Addison could say anything else he let go of her hand, which reluctantly fell down, dangling over the side of the table.

"Excuse me" He muttered and left the room in a rush, leaving behind two confused females.

**_AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex_**

_How the hell am I supposed to take care of 3 girls?_

Alex thought when he leaned himself against the wall after slamming the door to the examination room shut.

_One of them just has to be a boy_.

He knew that with his cowardly departure he had probably left a baffled and terrified woman behind but he was scared beyond belief right now.

_I need these girls to have a brother that looks after them when I'm not around. A brother that stands up for them whenever they're being bullied at school. I needed someone other than me to protect them. Who's gonna kick their boyfriends' asses after they dumped his girls if I'm not there?_

The thought that maybe Addison would do that didn't even cross his mind once, even though he could imagine that that would be quite funny to watch. He just had to get out of there, clear his head, figure out what to do next. He certainly couldn't change it. Everything suddenly started to feel so real. Parenthood was only a few months away and now that he knew what they were gonna have it seemed like time speeded up once again and he realised that he was no way near ready to be a father. He figured that it probably had everything to do with his father because deep down he still wasn't convinced that he'd never turn out like him. Pushing theses thoughts aside he started jogging down the deserted corridor he went to the one place where he knew for certain that he'd find some comfort, even if it meant talking to one of his co-workers.

When he entered Joe's he was surprised to find that it was practically deserted, except for Joe of course, who stood behind the bar waiting for customers when he spotted Alex.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked, because Alex was still dressed in his light blue scrubs, his hospital ID hanging from his scrub top.

"Yeah, whatever. I need a drink Joe"

"Are you kidding me? It's only 10 am! Is everything okay with Addison and the babies?" The bartender asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Except I'm a total screw up and a coward to top it off!" Alex muttered and was relieved when Joe handed him his beer.

"Why's that?" Joe asked nosily.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alex answered unenthusiastically

"Why am I not surprised." Joe said and turned around to empty the dishwasher, leaving Alex alone to drown his sorrows.

Two quiet hours passed within no time and Alex had already finished about 5 bottles of his favourite alcoholic drink when suddenly someone grabbed his arm harshly and spun him around on the barstool which caused him to knock over his half-empty bottle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Karev?" A furious Callie screamed at him, not letting go of his arm.

"You're an idiot and right now I'd pretty much like to break all your bones and set them straight without anaesthesia!" She cried out, her latina temper almost boiling over.

"She told you…" Alex started but didn't get to finish.

"Damn right she told me! She's crying and she wouldn't stop. She's really messed up and that's your fault, you moron!" She yelled.

"Callie, I…" Alex tried again but got cut off once more.

"I know what happened to you Alex, I know that you're father beat the crap out of you and your mother and that he's partly responsible for your sister's death." When Alex stared at her in disbelieve she continued "No, you don't get to look at me like that! I know because Addison and I are best friends and she told me everything." I know your afraid that you're gonna turn into a shitty father like yours was but Alex, she needs you, those 3 little girls are gonna need you. Damn it, you have got to start believing in yourself!"

Alex just listened to her ranting and every word she spoke about his family and about his future as a dad where so true that they triggered something that felt worse than guilt.

"I'm sorry." He finally said "Is she alright? She didn't freak out to bad did she?" Alex asked quietly.

"How do you think she is Alex? You just left without saying a word. She's at home now, worrying about whether you don't love her anymore because you're not having a boy!" Callie told him and Alex immediately stood up and wanted to leave the bar to drive home, check on her and apologize about his behaviour but Callie was quicker.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked and grabbed his muscular upper arm again.

"Home. I need to check on her." He answered, obviously getting annoyed that she was still holding him back.

"Oh no you're not. You're coming with me." She said and dragged him out of the bar, towards the parking lot of Seattle Grace Hospital.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

A few hours later Callie dropped Alex off in front of their house. She had originally planned that she would just push him out of the driving car but decided against it, since Addison really loved him and her friend was more important than teaching Alex a lesson. They had had a good talk about the situation and she really hoped that she got her message across so that he understood. God, sometimes she really despised men. She had even told him the exact words with which he had to start his apology and to be sure that he did everything according to plan, she followed him to the house.

They found Addison crawled up in a ball on the couch, watching some sappy afternoon soap-opera. When they entered the room, she immediately took her eyes off of the screen and looked towards the threshold where Callie and Alex were standing. When she didn't say anything, Callie pushed him closer to her, urging him to say what they had rehearsed.

"Addison, I'm so glad we're not having a boy" He said, looking back at Callie, shooting daggers at the latina with his eyes.

"So, why's that?" Addison answered while sitting up, resting both her hands on her waist.

"Because….." he stalled a little, giving Callie another angry look. "Boys are stupid. They're the weaker sex and women will always rule the world." Callie looked at him gleefully but then gave the two of them their privacy and left without saying anything else.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds before Addison finally erupted in loud laughter. Between giggles she was able to utter something that was really hard to understand.

"She…….really……made…….you…………rehears……….this?" She asked and Alex finally moved to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Yeah, and she did punish me too." He said, hoping to be forgiven.

"Oh, poor baby, what did she do to you?" Addison asked, still laughing whole heartedly.

"She made me go shopping for several hours." He explained and pointed towards the shopping bags that he had brought with him.

When Addison finally calmed down again he took her hand and locked eyes with her.

"You're friend can really be a pain in the ass, but she was so right to tell me off. I've acted like a jerk earlier. I'm so sorry I freaked out Addison. I'm just so scared. I'm gonna be a dad to 3 beautiful baby girls and I'm just so terrified that I won't be able to protect them. But that's my job, to protect our babies and to protect you from any harm."

"Alex, as much as you want that, you won't be able to protect them from everything."

"Plus, I still fear that I'm gonna turn out like _him_." He admitted while squeezing her hand.

"Oh, baby trust me you won't and if you even show the slightest change in behaviour I'm gonna kick your butt right back to where we started!" She promised and kissed him full on the lips.

"So, I'm forgiven?" He asked, the famous smirk already spreading across his face.

"Mmhh, we'll see about that Mister. Now show me what you bought." She demanded and Alex moved to get the bags from the doorway. He sat back down and pulled the 3 most beautiful dresses out Addison had ever seen out of the bags.

"Wow, Alex, they're so cute!" He had bought the same model in 3 different colors. A pink one, a purple one and a orange one.

"I'm glad you like them. I hope the girls will too!" He said and put his hands on her stomach. A gesture that had become a habit for him whenever they were alone together. He bent down and started placing soft kisses on every inch of her belly, whispering sweet nothings to his girls while Addison let her hands glide over his cropped hair.

"I love you Addison. I love you girls!" He said when he had finished his ministrations on her stomach.

"I love you too Alex, and of course I love you too girls." She answered. Alex cuddled closer to her and within a few minutes they had both fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

**The next charter will be longer again, promise! ****I love Callie! ****I hope you do too! I've already got one name for one of the babies, but suggestions of names for the other two are more than welcome! Just put it in a review or pm me! And you know how much I LOVE reviews, don't you?**


	6. Valentine's day

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys rock my world, please keep it up! I thought because today's Valentines day I'd give you a happy and fluffy chapter, at least in the end it's all happy and fluffy ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them….sadly. But if I did, I'd give Addison and Alex their own spin-off so that there would be happy Addex moments on TV too and not just in fanfictions!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Valentine's day**

_Addison stood in the middle of the NICU, dressed in only an ugly hospital gown, surrounded by 3 incubators. She knew that this was the NICU that she worked in on a daily basis but still it wasn't the same. It was only dimly lit, too dark to be able to work on patients and it didn't really have the sterile smell of a hospital room. No, something was definitely not right. _

"_This is weird" She thought and gently touched her abdomen, noticing that her stomach was flat again like it used to be before the pregnancy. There was no one else to be seen and Addison immediately wondered where everyone who was supposed to take care of the babies had disappeared to. She lifted her gown a little and her eyes took in the surgical incision that marked her belly from one side to the other. She traced it slowly with her fingers and wondered why there was no dressing covering the still raw wound. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" She asked not really knowing if anyone could hear her when suddenly her attention was drawn to one of the incubators. She let her eyes roam over the three tiny bodies hidden behind the glass. They were all intubated and seemed to be sleeping peacefully but Addison knew better. They were not sleeping, they were sedated. _

"_Alex?" She cried when she moved over to touch one of the girls through the hole in the side of the incubator. She was starting to panic now because there was still no answer. Alex was not there and she was all alone with the three babies. As soon as she stroked the head of one of her triplets the heart rate monitor she was attached to started to slow down and after only a few seconds went into flat line. _

"_NO……….." Addison screamed but there was still no one there to help the girls. _

"_Alex, I need help!" She moved over to the cabinet where usually all the emergency equipment was stocked but the door wouldn't budge. It was locked. _

"_Alex…..where the hell are you?"_

"Addison, baby, I'm here, I'm right here." He said, trying to sooth the crying redhead.

"Alex I need help the baby, she's….." She stated through sobs and gasped for air desperately.

"She's fine Addison, they're all fine" He assured her while stroking her hair. It had taken him a few minutes to get her out of her trance and she was literally dripping with sweat.

"What the hell are you talking about? They're in the NICU and…. and one of them….. we have to save her Alex!"

"Addison calm down" Alex said with a little bit more force in his voice "The babies aren't even born yet. It was just a nightmare!" Alex told her and Addison finally realised with relieve that the bump on her belly that's been growing quite a bit during the past few weeks was still there. She gasped again and silently sobbed into Alex's shirt when he pressed her closer to his chest.

"It's gonna be alright Addie." He assured her again when the sobs slowly subsided.

"Okay, now let me get you a new pyjama because this one's soaked and I don't want you to get sick again." He told her compassionately and left her side for a moment to grab said pj from the closet. When he came back she was already shivering with cold. He slowly undid the string of her pants, pulled them down and helped her into the fresh ones. The same happened with her top and when he took his place next to her she spoke again.

"I'm really scared Alex. I've been having that dream for weeks now and somehow I fear that this could come true." She said while cuddling closer to her boyfriend's warm frame.

"I know you're scared and I'm scared too, but we just have to believe that everything will be alright. Okay?" He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll try my best, I promise!" Addison told him and moved her head a little so she was able to spot the alarm on Alex's nightstand."

"Alex?"

"What is it sweety?"

"Happy Valentine's day!" She said and kissed him on the lips

"Happy Valentine's day to you too!" He said and kissed her back before Addison turned around and Alex put his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her stomach.

Alex waited until Addison's breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep again. He wondered briefly whether he had thought of everything for his Valentine's day surprise and hoped that he hadn't forgotten anything important. He turned around quickly and opened the drawer of his nightstand where he found the most important thing of his plan. The little velveteen box was still where he had put it only hours ago.

**_AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex_**

February 14, 2008

Luckily they were both off on Valentine's day so they slept in as long as humanly possible. It was already lunchtime when Alex was the first one to move. He went to the bathroom, took a long warm shower and then he prepared some breakfast for the two of them. Surprisingly the sun was shining down on Seattle with full force and Alex thanked god for that because he really wouldn't know how to pull his secret plan off on a rainy day. He re-entered the bedroom 30 minutes later with a tray in his hand. He put it down on the floor and moved closer to Addison. She looked so happy in that state and it almost broke his heart a little because he had to wake her up. After a few minutes of watching her sleep he had finally decided which would be the best way to wake her. He crawled next to her on their bed and started to place gentle kisses along her delicate neck. He knew that it had been a success when Addison woke up with a smile across her face.

"Good morning!" Addison said sleepily

"You could say that, but it's already 2 pm!" Alex informed her and kissed her again, this time on her lips

"What? Did I really sleep that long?" She asked not quite believing it.

"Yeah and it's cute, besides I love watching you sleep. I've made you some breakfast and I hope you're in the mood for it!" Alex said and put the tray down next to her.

"Mmhh you made me chocolate chip pancakes! I love you!"

"I love you too. Are you feeling okay?" He asked a little concerned. Ever since Addison had been sick he'd never quite been able to shake off the doctor-thinking, whether he was around her or not.

"Yeah I'm fine Alex." Addison told him with a grin. "We're fine!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Listen, I've got a couple of things to take care of. Why don't you eat your breakfast and take a long nice bath while I'm doing this and then we can go for a walk later okay?"

"Will you join me in the tub?" Addison asked seductively

"Mmhhh maybe I will!" Alex said, placed another kiss on Addison's forehead and then left the room to work on his secret surprise.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

When Addison left the bathroom an hour later she was slightly annoyed because Alex hadn't taken her up on her offer to share the bathtub.

She slowly put on a turquoise wrap dress with long sleeves and chose the fitting boots from her walk-in closet before she made her way downstairs. When she arrived on the threshold of the kitchen she heard Alex talking to someone on the phone and she tried to listen intently.

"So everything's set up? Great! Thank you so much, I owe you big time!" And with that he hung up the phone and saw his girlfriend hovering in the doorway with a smirk spread across her features.

"What's set up?" She asked nosily.

"Nothing. Do you wanna go for a walk now?" Alex asked and tried to take her mind off of the conversation he just had with her best friend.

"Not before you tell me 'what's set up'!" She asked again, insisting on an answer.

"A surprise. You should put on something else."

"Why?"

"Because we're going for a walk!"

"So, why can't I go like that?" She said, pointing towards her dress.

"I really think pants and sneakers would be more appropriate. Don't get me wrong, you look hot!" He said giving her his trademark smirk.

"Thanks, fine I'll change, but don't pick on me! The only pants that seem to fit me these days are sweats. I seriously gotta go out and by some maternity stuff. Oh maybe Prada makes them now!" She mumbled to herself when she left the kitchen again.

10 minutes later they were leaving the house together and Alex walked over to his car.

"Get in!" He ordered

"What? I thought we were going for a walk!" Addison asked confused.

"Oh we will, we just need to drive a little bit to get there!"

Addison was really bewildered now, but did as she was told and got in on the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" She tried again, even though she knew that she wouldn't get a word out of him. He could be so damn stubborn when he wanted to.

"It's a secret." He said again while they made their way to the outskirts of Seattle.

"I don't like secrets." Addison told him.

"Fine, it's not a secret, it's a surprise." Alex told her with a cheeky smile

"Well, I don't like those either!" She replied and placed her hands on her stomach. This was another habit she had picked up because whenever she had nothing to do, she'd touch her belly and "communicate" with her daughters.

"Your dad's a pain in the ass!" Addison told her girls and smiled cheekily towards Alex.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

An hour later they finally reached their destination and Alex jumped out of the car and sprinted around to the other side to open the door for Addison.

"Wow, what a gentleman!" She said sarcastically before she took in their surroundings. They were just at the edge of the woods north of Seattle and Addison already started to feel a little irritated again, because she had no intention in going for a hike right now, not when she was carrying a lot of extra weight around with her but when Alex pulled a big backpack out of the trunk of his car she started to worry.

"Alex, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm tired again already." She tried to excuse herself.

"Addie, come on, please!" He begged and she just couldn't resist these puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" She agreed and they slowly made their way into the forest.

However, only a few minutes later Addison started to panic again.

„Alex! What the hell are we doing here?" Addison asked, following close behind him. "I don't like camping! I thought I already told you that!" She stated with annoyance.

"Relax Addison, neither do I! We're not going camping"

"So why are we out here?"

"Because it's fun!" He teased and she looked even angrier now. He had to try and hide a smile that was spreading across his features.

"Oh this is so not funny! Please don't tell me you're turning into a flannel-wearing, wood chopping fisherman like my ex-husband, because I so never want to eat trout for breakfast again" She said and they walked together when Addison thought she heard something behind them.

"I'm scared Alex, I think there is something following us.." She told him and desperately clung to his arm.

"Yeah, could be a bear!" He stated trying to pull a straight face.

"WHAT! You didn't tell me that there were bears in this forest. That's it, I'm going back to the car." She said, letting go of his arm and turning around to leave.

"Geez, Relax Addison, it's February. Bears tend to sleep at this time of year! Besides, you wouldn't find your way back!"

"I would find my way back!" She defended herself.

"No you wouldn't. If it weren't for me you'd still be trapped inside the IKEA store we went to last week!"

"No, I wouldn't!" She said pouting and resting her hands on either side of her waist but at the same time she had to admit to herself that he was probably right, even though she'd never tell him that.

"Whatever!" Alex told her "Come on, we have to keep going!"

"I hate nature!" Addison muttered under her breath.

"It's not far away, we're almost there!"

"Where is "there" exactly?" She wanted to know.

"You'll see"

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

Only a few minutes later they rounded a corner and Addison's eyes fell onto a beautiful valley underneath them. They were standing on top of a hill just on the other side of the forest and the sun was shining down on her, making her red hair glow. A few feet away she spotted a little table and two chairs, some blankets, candles and a bouquet of roses that was sitting on the table. Her lips broke into a huge smile when she looked towards Alex, who was still standing next to her.

"Happy Valentine's day Addison" He told her and took her hand, leading her towards the table. When he had helped her sit down he moved to open the backpack and pulled out some bread, olives, chicken salad, cheese and crackers, a bottle of grape juice, two glasses and two plates. Addison didn't really know what to say, she was simply at a loss of words, because no one had ever arranged something for her that could even compare a little to what Alex had pulled off.

They sat together, ate and chatted about the girls and about the hospital and when Addison was starting to freeze a little, Alex mindfully took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her so that she was more comfortable. They didn't even know where time went when they suddenly realised that the sun was already setting, leaving an incredibly stunning evening glow on the top of the hills that surrounded them and when the sky turned red Alex knew that there wouldn't be a better time to do what he was about to do.

He reached over the table, took her hands into his and started telling her what he had been rehearsing for weeks. He knew that he was ready when her beautiful emerald eyes met with his chocolate brown once.

"Addison. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be." He squeezed her hands lightly.

"I had a lot of issues because my life was one bumpy road until I came here to Seattle. I've been hurt so badly that I thought all the love that was supposed to be in a persons heart had been drained from mine and had been replaced with anger and fear. But somehow you found a way into my heart and you made me fall for you, even when I thought you hated me because I pissed you off…" He smirked a little and Addison did the same, when she remembered the first time that she told him off at the night of the train wreck and suddenly tears started to make their paths down her flushed cheeks.

"You're so beautiful and you're gonna be a wonderful mother to our 3 little girls and I promise I'm gonna cherish and protect you for the rest of our lifes." Addison's eyes wouldn't stop watering now. She couldn't believe it, that man was just amazing. He placed a hand on her cheek, carefully wiping away the tears with his thump.

"And it would be the biggest honour of all if I could be your husband." Alex said with a shaky voice. He couldn't believe that he was on the verge of crying, not now, he couldn't cry now because he had to ask her the most important questions in the world, so he slowly reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the velveteen box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring Addison had ever seen. With her trained eyes she spotted 5 little diamantes next to each other and immediately knew that they were a symbol for herself, Alex and the babies.

Tears were running freely now because Addison had lost control over them when Alex kneeled down in front of her, still holding one of her hands and showing her the ring with the other. And then there they were, the most beautiful words she had ever heard coming from the man she truly loved.

"Addison Montgomery, will you marry me?" He asked with a big goofy smile on his face.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

What happened after she had agreed to marry Alex was only one big blur, somehow it all felt like a wonderful dream and she had to ask Alex to pinch her to make sure she really wasn't dreaming. The ring that her fiancée had placed on her left ring finger was so stunningly gorgeous that she had a hard time keeping her eyes from looking down on it every 10 seconds. She was still sitting on Alex's lap, kissing him time after time to let him know how grateful she was to have him and when the last bit of sunshine had disappeared behind the hill they made their way back to the car. Their hands were entwined until they had to let go in order to get into the vehicle.

"I can't believe it, we're engaged! I love you so much" Addison told Alex cheerfully, like he didn't know it.

"I know! I love you too" He replied happily

"Seriously Alex, how did you pull this off, the table and the candles and everything?" She asked

"Let's just say I had some help from a friend!" He said, not wanting to tell her who exactly was responsible for a big part of their unforgettable evening.

"Alex, do I really have to deny you sex again?" She asked, smirking at him. "Oh, come on please tell me, I wanna thank him or her for the best day of my life!"

"Okay, you're friend might be a pain in the ass but she proved to be extremely helpful when I asked her to do this for you."

"Callie?"

"Yeah, but she had a condition and I hope you're not mad at me for agreeing to this."

"What did she want? I'm not gonna give her one of my babies. I mean I love her but that's just not possible!"

"No, she said we were never allowed to ask her to baby-sit the triplets." Alex smile at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Well okay then, we can find someone else to baby-sit then" She leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips when they pulled onto the highway and drove back home with such huge grins across their faces that people at work would probably think that they had gone mad but who cared, as long as they had each other and the 3 little lifes that were getting bigger and bigger with every passing day.

* * *

**So what did you think? Too cheesy? Let me know in a review please! I'm always open for suggestions and I'm also still looking for good names for the girls because so far only someone replied to that and I'd like to have a little more options here! Thanks again so much for reading and reviewing! **


	7. Scared

**Hey you all! I promised I'd be back with another chapter soon didn't I? (Yay for me!! Lol!!)**

**Okay, so after writing this really cheesy valentine's chapter I had to move the story along a bit and Addison's now in her 6****th**** month. I probably have to tell you that I'm kind of a drama queen (at least when it comes to writing) and that there will be more drama coming up in the next chapters than there has been so far, so be prepared! **

**BTW thanks to HuntingPeace for pointing out that Addison shouldn't be drinking wine on their Valentines-Date, which is of course so true! I guess I was just completely trapped in my pink and fluffy Valentine's day bubble that I forgot about the triplets for a moment! Sorry about that (I did go back there and changed it, so they're drinking grape-juice now!;)**

**Thanks for all the generous reviews I got for the last chaps! You guys are just awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Scared**

**6 months along**

Alex and Addison had had two unbelievably wonderful months after the proposal. For Addison it felt like they were living their lifes in a dream bubble. Everything else just didn't matter as long as they had each other and the babies. Everything bad, everything that might have ruined their "happy place" wasn't allowed inside their imaginary world and was simply ignored. To top the whole thing off, with their extremely bright-and-shiny-ness, they managed to piss almost everyone at the hospital off, especially Mark and Derek had a resentful reaction towards the hospital's new dream-couple, which didn't exactly make work easier for Alex. However, today was gonna be different for them in a shocking kind of way.

They didn't know that a bubble could burst in the fragment of a second and they certainly weren't prepared for it.

The day started off like any other. They went to work together and arranged to have lunch at 1 pm in the cafeteria. Addison was a little frustrated because she wasn't allowed to operate anymore, but she had to admit, that due to the enormous size of her belly, it would probably be impossible for her to deliver another child when she couldn't even see her feet anymore. So she let it go and settled for paperwork and consults instead, being happy that she wasn't stuck at home alone all day.

In fact she had just finished a consult and was leaning comfortably against the counter of the nurse's station on the maternity floor when Alex came up to her with a grin on his face.

"Ms. Montgomery, you're already here! Come with me please!" He said, smirking at her but Addison didn't know what to make of it.

"Alex what are you doing?" She asked when he took her arm and led her towards an empty exam room.

"You're my next patient, didn't Samantha tell you?" He said still smiling. He held the door open for her and closed it again when they were both inside.

"No, but I just talked to her a couple of minutes ago and she didn't mention anything! So either she must be really forgetful or you're lying!" She assessed

"Fine you got me, come on Addie, I just wanna do one ultrasound, please!" He begged her with his eyes and Addison tried to give him her best death stare.

"Please Addie, I just wanna check on my children. I wanna be a good dad!" He tried again.

"You're gonna have enough time to prove that you're a good dad when they're born! For the one hundredth time: You're not my doctor!" She said before reading the disappointed look on his face.

"Alex, we have an appointment in two weeks." She tried to convince him to drop it.

"I know Addison, but it's just an abdominal ultrasound, I promise I won't even look down there!" He told her, pointing towards her legs. "Not that I have any problems with that, you know what I mean!" He said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She sighed, leaning against the exam table. Alex helped her to get onto it since any kind of exercise had become nearly impossible for Addison.

"But you know it's too late to see whether one of our girls has turned into a boy. Not that that's gonna happen anyway…." She said and smirked up at him from the table.

"Shut up and lift up your scrub top!" Alex ordered with a smirk on his face when he squeezed the cold gel onto her huge belly.

"Hey, that gel is cold!!" She complained (not that she didn't know that that gel was cold, she probably had said that to over 1000 patients so far but she needed something to bitch about, since she let Alex boss her around). She gasped a little when he gently placed the wand on her abdomen. He slowly moved it around and Addison couldn't help but notice how professional he already handled the machine.

But then he suddenly stopped without a warning.

At first Addison didn't think that it mattered, that he was just looking at one of the girls with an ever growing smile on his face but then she looked up at him and saw that there was no smile, no goofiness that usually surrounded his features when he watched the girls on the monitor. No, what she saw was pure concern and maybe even fear. He didn't look at her, which immediately made her panic level rise because he didn't take his damn eyes off of that screen. Addison's body started to shiver while she was waiting for a response, for a look, for anything that told her that there was nothing wrong but she didn't get it. She just got pure agony. No relieve. It seemed as though there was something heavy lying on her chest because somehow she could barely breathe, let alone speak. Addison started to hyperventilate when Alex finally realised that maybe he should do something.

First he placed the transducer back on its usual spot next to the ultrasound machine and then he quickly moved to take Addison's hands into his own. She was still breathing heavily. How could he do this to her? He asked himself while trying to calm her down.

"Addison, breathe honey, you need to take slow, deep breaths. Breathe for me. That's good" He placed one hand on her head, stroking it ever so slowly, giving her the comfort that she needed.

When he thought that she had finally calmed down enough he looked at her.

"Alex show me the screen" She commanded

"I think, I better page Samantha" Alex answered without moving from her side

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked but he still didn't move.

"ALEX!" She finally screamed, the words echoing through the room sending shivers up and down his spine. "SHOW ME THE DAMN SCREEN!" He realised that there was no other way, he couldn't say it out loud so he just turned the screen around for her so that she could see the last image that he made of one of the girls. A big lump started to form in her throat when she spotted what Alex had seen only minutes earlier.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

"What do we do now?" Alex asked while squeezing Addison's hand tightly to support her.

"That's the hard part. We can't do anything until she's born. After the birth we have to do some tests to see how damaged her heart is but before we're able to do an echo and an EKG we can't be sure. I really can't give you any more information right now. I can only tell you that she'll probably need surgery, although not all AVSD-cases do, but the chances that she doesn't require surgery are quit small, I'm sorry."

Alex flinched at the thought of his little daughter being cut open. Even though he'd assisted on several of those surgeries, he'd never thought he'd be one of the scared parents sitting in the waiting area.

"What are her odds?" Alex asked with a shaky voice, trying desperately to keep it together. Addison had completely shut everything and everyone out since she'd seen the picture and so he needed to be strong for both of them.

"Usually with single births 90 percent pull through, when they can be carried to full term. However, since they're multiples she most likely will be premature so that slimes her chances slightly. We're gonna do anything in our power to put surgery off for a while, so that she can gather more strength. Some children can even go the first two years without needing the operation."

Alex nodded in understanding, but Addison didn't move. She didn't give any sign that she heard what they were talking about. Instead she just lay on her side on the exam table, facing Alex. Her eyes were fixed on his face but she looked right through him.

"Addison, I'm sorry, I know you're gonna hate this, but I've got to put you on total bed rest till your delivery. We need to keep the babies in your womb as long as possible, so that triplet C can become strong enough for the procedures that are ahead of her. I'd even like to have you admitted but I know that Alex's gonna take good care of you, so you can do this at home."

Before Samantha turned to leave she looked back and saw a broken figure sitting on a chair. Not the sometimes obnoxious and cocky resident she got to know over the past months. Obviously they were both devastated and being doctors with all the medical knowledge only fed their fear. So she had to say something, anything to give them only the smallest bit of faith back.

"There's hope Alex. You know that children with heart defects are able to lead normal lifes. I know it's gonna be hard on both of you, but I'm there for you guys if you need me, okay?"

"Thanks" Alex muttered and when the door behind Samantha slammed shut he turned towards a quiet Addison who was still lying motionlessly on the table.

She was in shock, not able to move, feel or let alone speak. An emotional numbness had overcome her the moment she had seen that one of her girls was sick.

"Did you hear that Addie? There's a good chance that she'll be okay!" Alex told her while stroking her head lightly but she still didn't react, so he thought it probably would be best to get her out of the hospital because everything here had to remind her of the fact that one of their babies wasn't healthy. He carefully scooped her up, which was quite the achievement considering that she was 6 months pregnant but of course he didn't complain.

He slowly carried her down the hallway and was more than relieved when Addison rested her head on his shoulder, which was the first physical contact that she'd made with him since they found out about the heart defect. When he walked passed the nurses station he could already hear the rumours being spread, passed on from nurse to nurse with possible reasons why Karev would be carrying his fiancée around and why they had been inside and exam room for almost an hour. Just when he reached the elevators Callie came up to them with an extremely concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked in a huff when Alex pressed the down-button and he realised that it probably wouldn't be good to announce this to the entire hospital. He leaned over so that he was able to whisper into Callie's ear.

"Can you come over later? I'll explain it then" He told her and she nodded, still looking scared.

"Listen, can you tell Grey or Izzie to check on my patients in 4216 and 4218? They also have to take over my interns. I gotta take Addison home and I'm gonna call the Chief when we get there." She nodded again when the doors of the elevator sprung open.

The couple got on and when the doors closed Callie did everything Alex had asked her to do. She was determined to get off early tonight, so that she would be able to check on her friend.

_**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**_

When Callie arrived at their house in the evening she was extremely worn out because next to handling her own surgeries she wasn't able to take her thoughts off of Addison and what might be wrong with her or the babies. When she hovered in front of the door she decided that ringing the bell wasn't a good idea, just in case they were sleeping. Instead she settled for knocking on the front door and after a few minutes an exhausted and dishevelled looking Alex opened it, holding it ajar for her to enter.

"Alex what's going on with Addison? Is she sick?" She demanded before she even thought of following the resident into the living room where he had already disappeared without even greeting her.

"No, _she's_ not sick, but one of the babies is!" He told her quietly, almost inaudible for her to hear so she went after him into the living room. There were medical journals spread out on the floor and heavy textbooks were sitting on the table, leaving only the couch to be the only place to sit down. Callie leaned over one of the medical books to get a better look. She only had to read the title to finally know what was going on.

"_Atrioventricular septal defect_, oh no, Alex I'm so sorry. How bad is it?" She asked while taking a seat next to him.

"We don't know until she's born. I've been reading up on this all afternoon." He explained.

"But right now, she's not the one I'm most worried about. The little one is gonna have a good chance." Alex looked at Callie before he continued.

"I just don't know how to get through to her. She's completely shut me and everything else out. She hasn't said a word since we got the diagnosis." He told her with anxiety seeping through his voice. I just don't know what to do.

"Where is she?" Callie asked compassionately.

"She's upstairs in our bedroom" Alex answered. Callie already walked towards the stairwell when she hear Alex again "Thank you Torres" and she smiled lightly when she continued to climb the stairs towards the bedroom. On her way she passed the already decorated nursery with the cribs that Alex had surprised Addison with weeks ago.

A room further down the hall Addison lay on their bed facing the window and even though it was already dark outside she kept staring into the darkness like there might be a lifesaving solution for their baby girl, that was only hidden by the scary shades of the night.

She felt empty. No scratch that, not just empty. She felt like her insides had been torn out of her body cavity and all blood had been drained from her veins. Shock had taken over a long time ago and therefore all emotions had been blocked. She wasn't even able to cry, even though she really wanted and needed to, but like most of the time, her tear ducts had let her down.

She forced herself to take her eyes off of the window only to fix them on a cup of tea that had been placed on a coaster on her bedside table hours ago by her fiancée.

It had remained untouched the entire time.

_He doesn't understand. He just doesn't. I'm the one carrying them. I can feel every movement, ever kick because their connected to me. They're meant to be healthy. They're supposed to grow up as strong and healthy kids! This is just not fair. _

"No, you're right it's not fair!"

Addison's head shot towards the door. Apparently she'd said the last sentence out loud.

"Callie" Addison forces a smile on her face, but her friend couldn't be fooled.

The raven haired woman walked over to where Addison was lying and sat down on the bed next to her

"Alex told me. How are you holding up?" She asked compassionately, looking down on her friend with apprehension.

"Not too well I guess, I feel awfull and the worst thing is that I haven't even talked about it with him, he just seemed so distant and didn't know how to deal with me. I think he doesn't care enough" The statement came out hoarse since this was the first time she'd spoken in hours.

"What are you talking about Addison?" Callie asked confused.

"If he cares so much, then why isn't he more upset? One of our daughter's sick and he's acting all positive, telling me that she's gonna live and acting like it isn't a big deal."

"Oh Addison, I think you've got him mixed up with someone else. He does care, I believe he really does. This is just the way he chose to deal with this whole situation."

She paused for a second to make sure that her friend was really listening.

"Have you even looked at him since you got home?" She asked and Addison shook her head telling Callie that she hadn't.

"You're fiancée is currently downstairs studying everything on AVSD-cases that he can get his fingers on and honestly he looks horrible, like he hasn't slept in days." She informed her.

"Oh" was Addison's response to that and suddenly she started to feel something besides just empty. It almost felt like a little bit of guilt.

"Yes, "oh" would be the best word. Why won't you talk to him? He's really worried about you."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it feels like everything is running in circles. First it was Alex's sister. Then there was that preemie that he got so attached to. They both had heart problems and they both di…" Addison couldn't bring herself to speak out the last word but of course Callie knew what she meant.

"Is that why you won't talk to him? Do you blame him for this? That's stupid Addison." She lectured her friend.

"No, of course not" Addison answered but she wasn't entirely sure about this, after all it could be genetic.

"Okay, I'll go now and you're gonna catch some sleep, understood?" Callie told her while rising from the bed. She knew that Addison didn't have the strength to get into a discussion right now but she made a mental note to come back and check on her the next day.

"Understood" Addison agreed "Can you tell Alex to come up?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"No but thank you Call." Addison told her before she resumed staring out of the window.

Was this truly happening? Was history really repeating itself? Alex's baby sister, the little preemie last year and now their own baby? They had nearly lost each other not too long ago. How could something like that happen to them again?

Little did she know that Alex, who was lying on his back on the floor of the living room, was thinking about the same thing.

**

* * *

****I'm so sorry to leave it like that but I just felt I had to end it here!**** I hope you forgive me for that! I also have to mention that I got all the infos on AVSD on the internet, so I don't know whether everything is accurate, so don't throw food at me for that! Please R&R for me! I probably won't be able to update next week, since I'm going on vacation (Yay..:) but I'll be back asap, I promise! - Christine **


	8. Talking and Hoping

**Hi there I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long, but I spent almost the whole last week (yes, that includes Easter! So no Easter eggs for me this year!) in bed because of a stupid stomach flu and then I just had to wait for another good idea for this chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews! I know some of you were a little upset for my last chapter, because Addison blamed Alex for their babies heart-defect and therefore shut him out. I think I could redeem her in this one at least a little! Enjoy! But in reality I still think that everyone in this situation is looking for the next best thing to place the blame on for something like that, and that often happens to be the boyfriend/fiancée/husband for that matter…**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own any of them……**

**Reviews are as always much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Talking and Hoping

"Alex" Addison uttered when she felt him hovering in the threshold of their bedroom.

The simple sound of his name on her lips washed over him like a huge wave of relieve. He slowly moved over to her bedside and squatted down so that they were facing each other.

"Alex, I'm so sorry!" She muttered when she felt his presence in front of her and opened her deep blue eyes to look at her fiancée.

"Addison, there's nothing, absolutely nothing you have to apologize for." He said, slowly stroking her long red locks before going on. He was so thankful about the fact that she let him touch and comfort her again. "You're in shock Addison, God, I'm still in shock because of the whole thing."

At this Addison's eyes started to water and Alex wiped the tear that's been building in the corner of her eye away with his thumb when it slowly made its way down Addison's cheek.

"Why is this happening to us Alex?" She managed to say through quiet sobs, still trying to hold back the tears that were about to flow freely.

"I don't know sweety, I wish I did, but I don't and it breaks my heart into a thousand pieces that I'm not able to make it all okay. It kills me to see you like this. You're obviously hurting and God knows I'm hurting too and I feel so helpless…" He broke off suddenly when he felt his own eyes beginning to water and turned his head slightly so that Addison couldn't see that he was about to burst in tears too.

However, Addison slowly reached her hand out and touched Alex's cheek before she started to shiver slightly and the quiet, dry sobs from before turned into loud and wet ones, opening the gate for all the tears that she'd been holding back ever since they got the diagnosis.

Alex quickly slipped in behind her, placing his hands on her stomach, holding her as tightly as possible. As she cried away, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head once in a while. He knew that she had to let it out and it took 2 hours of uncontrollable sobbing, until her breathing finally evened out again. It had physically hurt Alex more than all his injuries after the accident. However, her sleep was restless and she tossed and turned as well as her belly would allow her to. Alex didn't even dare to close his eyes, because he still blamed himself for the whole situation, even though deep down he knew that it wasn't his fault. But placing the blame on himself was way easier than putting it on faith or God or somebody else, it always had been easier, even during his childhood when he couldn't protect his mum from being beaten up by his dad.

That didn't change the fact that he was exhausted to no end though. Worn out from work and even more beat from worrying about their little girl and as he lay there, watching over Addison, he realised that he could do nothing more than hope and wait, which clearly sucked big time.

**_AddexAddexAddexAddexAddex_**

At 7am Alex was finally convinced that Addison was fast asleep. She had settled down on her left side and slept quietly after endless hours of moving and mumbling incoherent things, so that Alex could only guess what she was dreaming about. But by the luck they had in the last 24 hours, it was probably another anxious and devastating nightmare. He quickly stood up as quietly as possible as to not wake up his fiancée and went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat and a good, strong cup of coffee.

While the coffeemaker was slowly brewing the dark fluid Alex focused his attention to tidying up and putting away all of his textbooks and medical journals. Addison didn't need to see all the pictures of little baby hearts that he'd been studying intently. He had just grabbed a pile of journals from the kitchen island when he noticed the neatly framed sonogram picture that had been lying underneath the mess he'd made yesterday. Addison had asked him to put it up somewhere in the kitchen, but he hadn't gotten around to do it. He put the journals down and took a seat, carefully tracing the outline of the thin glass frame with his index finger, until it wasn't enough and he took the whole frame into both hands.

He didn't realise that he had increased the pressure on the piece of glass the longer he stared at it but his sub conscience told him to hold on to it tightly, so that's what he did, even after the disturbing sound of glass being broken into pieces echoed through the room. Alex didn't even flinch. The pain caused by the sharp shards of glass being pushed into his skin was a welcome distraction from the one he'd been feeling all night. Blood was drawn and slowly dripped onto his pants and the floor but he still didn't release the shards. It felt oddly good, at least it eased the emotional pain, if only a small fraction of it.

He had absolutely no clue for how long he'd been sitting like this, with glass penetrating his fingers and the balls of his thumbs. Only when Addison entered the kitchen and started to scream at him he snapped out of it.

"Alex! What are you doing?" She shouted, quickly crossing the kitchen to stand beside him.

"I'm….oh fuck….Addison!" He said, finally realising how deep the shards had already entered into his skin. He opened his hands again for the first time after what felt like hours and let the sharp material fall to the floor, leaving his hands bleeding freely. Alex just looked at Addison in shock about what he had done and was glad when she was the first one to move. She quickly grabbed his hands, realising immediately that there were little splinters still penetrating his wounds.

"Water!" She commanded and Alex complied. He run his bloody hands under cold water to hopefully get the rest of the pieces out, leaving the kitchen sink blood-stained. Addison was already waiting for him with a clean kitchen towel to apply pressure on the incisions. She wrapped them up and finally their eyes met.

"What were you doing Alex?" She tried again but he looked so upset and shaken, that there was probably no reasonable explanation for this anyway.

"I…Addsion….I'm sorry…. I was just looking at the picture and…..god it hurts….." He finally admitted. The blood was already soaking through the white towel again.

"How long have you been bleeding Alex?" She asked further

"I don't know" he replied, but when he looked back to where he'd been sitting at the kitchen island and saw the puddle of blood that had formed just underneath the stool, he assumed that it had been quite a while.

"Let me take a look at it!" She ordered and loosened the towel. After examining his hands quickly, which was quite difficult because blood was still flowing out of the wounds, she let him know what she thought.

"We're going to the hospital! You're gonna need stitches and with the amount of blood you've lost an IV couldn't hurt too." She said with a concerned tone, quickly taking another towel from one of the cupboards and wrapping it around Alex's hands.

"Look Addison, I don't think…" He tried to talk her out of it.

"Alex, you're a surgeon! Please do the math! You're risking infections. Besides you do want Mark to stitch you up, believe me!" She chastised him for not agreeing that they needed to clean the wound a

"But I can't drive Addison" He stated the obvious, referring to both of his injured hands.

"Yeah, well that's what I'm here for." She said dryly before meeting his eyes. "Alex, I've already got our child to worry about. I can't worry about your career too!"

"But you're on strict bed rest!" He reminded her of Samantha's order but Addison wouldn't give in.

"Alex I can't lie in bed the whole day anyway. You know me. You'd have to bring home restrains if you wanted me to stay in bed! I'm feeling fine, no headache, no stomach-ache, no sickness. So please, let me take you to the hospital now, before you pass out and I have to drag you to the car." She smiled sheepishly but Alex immediately realised that it was a faked one.

"Fine" he gave in, since he didn't want her to call an ambulance and his hands really hurt. "But the minute we're at the hospital, I want you to go and lie down again, promise?" He said, pleading with her to follow her doctors instructions.

"Promise!" She said and brushed a quick kiss on his cheek. Addison knew that it was kind of cruel to feel that way, but this was the perfect distraction from worrying about their baby-girl and also she really didn't want Alex to get an infection that might end his surgical career. Addison opened the car door for Alex and slipped into the drivers seat, having to adjust it, because her belly was almost touching the steering wheel. Thank god that she was tall and had long legs, otherwise there was no way she could have reached the gas and the break petal.

Addison started the engine and Alex watched her. She seemed a little distant and he wondered whether it was because of what was going on with their baby or whether it was because of something he did.

"Are you okay, sweety?" He asked concerned trying to shove the thoughts of his hurting and still bleeding hands to the back of his mind.

"I'm fine," she answered without sounding particularly fine, she was still so tired and really didn't want to have a discussion now.

"Addison" he started again "I know you better than that. I know that you're not fine, so don't give me that crap." He said bluntly

"You're right, I'm not fine. In fact I'm the complete opposite of fine if you want to know but let's focus on you right now. Is your hand still bleeding?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Adds, we can't let this tear us apart. Not after everything we've been through. Please don't shut me out again." He said, sounding disappointed and also a little scared.

"I know, I'm sorry Alex. I just need some time to process it." She told him sincerely and he accepted that they were gonna talk about this another time, because right now his hands freaking hurt and suddenly he felt a little dizzy. He was still so shattered from staying awake all night that he let exhaustion finally take over and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

****I know it's kind of short, but better an update now than waiting 2 more weeks or so right! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Pretty please….**


	9. Fighters

**So, here it is, the long awaited chapter of "Never gonna leave your side". I'm really terribly sorry that you had to wait for sooo long! But somehow my muse doesn't seem to be working as well as she used to. I hope she's coming back though. In the last couple of months I just felt more like writing dark stuff about Alex and his past (which you've probably already noticed when you read "Help me forget" or my little 3-parter "What happened to you") Anyway enough with the rambling. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I might add that today's my 24****th**** birthday. I've had an awesome day with my family and my boyfriend and the fact that I sat down tonight to write for you should speak for itself so wanna get me a present? Then be kind and leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, sadly! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Fighters**

"Hold still Karev if you want me to do my work properly!" Sloan ordered when Alex shifted slightly on the examination table.

He couldn't help but feel like a chastised little child, sitting there, holding his hands out to the older doctor and waiting for him to clean his wounds. Mark expertly extracted the last remaining glass splinters from his cuts, without even looking up once.

Alex had even let (and he would later deny that this had happened) an intern, a freaking newbie, poke a needle into his arm because Addison kept insisting hat he got hooked up to a saline infusion to compensate the blood loss. She had profusely refused to go and lie down until he agreed to it. Women, he thought, they knew how to play their cards, and especially this feisty one.

So he sat quietly, trying not to move his hands at all. He had no desire to talk to the person sitting in front of him. He actually still kind of hated Sloan for what he did to Addison. He actually wasn't able to focus on anything other than the redhead he loved and to their children that were soon going to be born. He'd do anything for them, even if it meant being almost stabbed by an intern.

He actually kind of enjoyed the silence while he watched the attending work but suddenly said doctor had to ruin it.

"What the hell did you think about when you cut your hands Karev? Both of your hands for crying out loud!"

_Great. Peace and quiet are definitely over now. That's just perfect_

"That's none of your business" Alex snorted back. He had no future in plastics anyway, so why kiss his ass?

"Watch it or I'm gonna leave an ugly scar!" Mark threatened him "Is Addison okay?" He added after watching the resident for a moment. Of course he'd heard the rumours that were currently all over the hospital and he had already tried to question Callie but she wouldn't tell him anything. Now however, he had the chance to get the information first hand.

Even after everything, he still cared about her, even if it was just as a friend.

Alex took a moment to consider before answering. On usual terms he wouldn't have told Sloan anything, but there was something that sounded almost like concern in his voice. A tone he'd never heard before. It sounded sincere and definitely not gossip-driven.

"Yes, Addison's okay but….." It took him a couple of seconds to say it out loud again. After telling Callie he thought he didn't have to do it again.

"but one of the babies isn't. She's got a heart defect and Addison's taking it pretty hard. I mean I'm taking it pretty hard too, obviously…." He nodded his head towards his hands.

"That sucks" Was Marks reply to that and before growing uncomfortable he continued with dabbing Alex's hands clean.

"If you need any help, you know, I mean I'm not good with the baby stuff but well…."

The unexpected gesture took Alex completely by surprise.

"Thanks man, we're handling it right now but …..em…..thanks I guess!" He stuttered still taken aback by the attendings offer. Meanwhile Mark had turned around to get the Lydocain ready with a syringe and when he was finished, he turned back around.

"Okay, well, you know the drill!" He told Alex and went on with his work in a professional manner.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

Since Alex was being treated in the pit, Addison choose to lay down in one of the on call rooms, right next to the ER. She'd dosed off immediately after hitting the mattress, exhaustion finally taking over again. Last night had been full of dreams about their little girls and unfortunately not one of them had been a good one.

Only a few minutes later she was woken up by the girls kicking her like crazy. Lately, it seemed as though every time she wanted to take a nap the babies wanted to do the complete opposite and usually it was getting on her nerves but right now, something was different. She didn't know how or when exactly it happened, but when she felt all 6 little legs move she knew that they could do this. She knew that the little one would be okay and she knew that the girls were gonna live a happy and painless life.

Addison mentally pictured her them for a while, running around their backyard in beautiful little pink dresses with Alex chasing after them.

This newfound optimism was also kind of scary for her but she tried to embrace it, because somehow she felt that thinking about all the complications that could arise wouldn't be good for their babies at all.

She quickly jumped to her feet and immediately realised that this had been a little too much when she started to feel slightly dizzy and had to grab the rail of the bunk bed for support. She took a few slow, deep breaths until it faded out and she felt steady on her feet again. Then Addison left the on call room to find her fiancée.

**AddexAddexAddexAddexAddex**

Mark had just finished suturing Alex's wounds when Addison entered the exam room with a smile on her face. The two men hadn't even noticed her opening and closing the door because apparently they were too lost in some discussion about some kind of sports Addison knew nothing about. In fact she found it sort of weird and surprising that they were talking at all.

Before starting to feel like a ghost Addison cleared her throat to get the two men's attention and they quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Addie, you're on bed rest! Why are you up again?" Alex questioned her worriedly.

"Alex, do you seriously think that I'll be lying in bed all day long? Besides the babies are kicking me like crazy, so I can't even sleep and I have to drive you home anyway cause you're not able to do that, right Mark?" Addison asked the older doctor to back her up.

"Right, you can't drive for at least a week, let alone work until the stitches come out. I'll let the chief know that you're out." Mark said and handed Addison the bandages he was about to wrap around Alex's hands before leaving the room.

Addison sat down on the little stool in front of Alex and mentioned for him to hold his hands out, so that she dress the wound. She quickly assessed Mark's work even though she had known without a doubt that he'd do a great job. She worked quietly and Alex watched her every move.

"We can do this" Addison stated out of the blue.

"We can do this and all of our girls are gonna be living a great life" Addison explained herself again when she saw Alex's surprised expression.

"We can do this Alex. No matter what! We're Alex and Addison! God I almost lost you back when the accident happened and we survived and we still love each other and we love our children and she's gonna be okay. They're all gonna be okay Alex!" Addison's voice was shaking slightly now and Alex feared that she was gonna break down again but then the redhead took a deep breath and continued wrapping his hands.

"You're right. We can do this Addison. I know it's not gonna be easy for all of us but we're Alex and Addison. We don't hide from a fight. We're gonna get through this!" He assured her too and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her big stomach pressed against his front.

He moved one of his bandaged hands to her cheek and stroked it slowly with his thumb before he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. He pressed the other hand on her stomach and felt his little girls kick him and when Addison moaned slightly in pain he pulled away.

"What is it Addison?" He asked her in that concerned tone she knew so well by now.

"Nothing. They're just hitting me really hard right now. Maybe we've made some future box champions. Who knows?" She said, smiling at Alex for the first time since they had learned about the condition of the smallest baby. This wasn't unnoticed by Alex and a wave of relieve washed over him when that stunning smile crossed her features.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna teach them how to wrestle and they can join the national league. I'd be the proudest dad ever!" He explained with a big smile on his face too.

"They're fighters. Just like their parents." Addison added and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yes. They're gonna fight. She's gonna fight and we're never giving up!" Alex stated and pulled Addison as close to his body as it was physically possible.

* * *

**Okay okay, I know, it's short! But I'm really tired right now and I've gotta go to bed to be able to work tomorrow, cause it's gonna be a long, hard day! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a review! I know I have no right to ask since you had to wait for ages for that chapter, but it's my birthday……please? And I promise to update sooner again! **


End file.
